


Her Name is Rio

by justapunkrockho



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smoking, cis women au, femme volleyball player Trixie, hot butch gymnast Katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapunkrockho/pseuds/justapunkrockho
Summary: In hot and sweaty Rio, Trixie Mattel is ready to compete in her first Olympics, but a mischievous Russian blonde may distract her from the gold.





	1. Country Girl in the Big City

“Get your fat ass down here, Trixie! The whole team is waiting.”

“Fuck off, Sara! I’ll be there in ten seconds!”

The flustered blonde huffed as she grabbed her large duffle bag. She swiftly swung the heavy carry on over her shoulder and skipped down the stairs of the massive athletic complex.

“Hey, I’m only eight minutes late. That’s, like, a new personal best.”

Sara looked at her like she was crazy. “Only the great Beatrice Mattel would be late to leave for the fucking Olympics.”

“A queen is never late, everyone else-“

“-is sick of your shit, now get in the car.”

The two girls leaning up against the van outside cackled as Trixie gleefully danced towards them, playfully ignoring her friend’s criticism.

“If you make us late for this flight…” Sara contemplated her options, trying not to smile as she berated her teammate.

Trixie hopped in the back seat and slowly rolled down the window. “Looks like we’re all waiting on you now, Peaches.”

The tall brunette rolled her eyes and made her way to the driver’s seat. “I swear it’s like herding cats trying to get y’all ready sometimes.”

“Ooh,” Carly yelled. “You made her break out the southern drawl! This must be serious.”

“Hey, I draw the line at making fun of accents,” Trixie yelled. “The garbage Midwesterner in me just won’t allow it.”

“Y’all is a very functional contraction, I don’t know why it’s not used more often.”

“Calm down, Mason-Dixon Line. We have a flight to catch. Kind of important, remember?”

Sara threw the car into gear and sped off, tossing the three startled passengers back into their seats. “You’re lucky I love you guys or you’d all be dead in a box.”

The athletes shared a look before bursting into laughter. Through the random bouts of scream-laughing, the girls settled in for the drive to the airport.

I wasn’t long before the whole team was through security and seated on the massive 747 that would fly them from San Francisco to Rio. Trixie had been too distracted with meetings and training sessions and piles of paperwork to feel nervous in the weeks leading up to their departure. Now, surrounded by her closest friends, dressed head to toe in red, white, and blue, she realized this wasn’t a dream. Trixie Mattel, the awkward girl from rural Wisconsin, made the US Women’s National Volleyball Team and was on her way to the goddamn Olympics. It still felt surreal from 30,000 feet up, but once the plane’s wheels touched the ground, everything hit her.

“Guys, we’re in Rio.”

Naomi cocked her head. “No shit, Trixie. Did you forget where we were going?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Trixie shoved the tall girl to her right. “I’m just in shock, that’s all. I worked my ass off and I’m finally here.”

“Are you sure it was worth it, Mattel? I’ve heard you complain about your non-existent sex life more than Amanda talks about her weird birthmark that looks like a dick.”

Amanda snapped her head around. “Were you bitches just talking about my dickmark?”

Naomi gestured at the scene. “Exhibit A.”

“Of course it was worth it,” Trixie scoffed, “and I do not complain about my sex life! It’s fine, there’s nothing to complain about.”

“Really? When was the last time you got laid.”

Tracy’s heart sped up with embarrassment. “That’s none of your business.”

“So what you mean is that your vagina is full of dusty cobwebs?” Naomi slaps her shoulder, “We are getting you some ass at these fine Olympic Games.” With everyone getting off the plane laughing at Naomi’s declaration, Trixie was too embarrassed to disclose any other information. “We’ll talk about it when we check into the hotel,” Naomi winked at the blushing blonde girl.

“Whatever, I know you just want an excuse to explore options for yourself.”

“Damn right, girl. HEY, isn’t that the men’s gymnastics team?” Naomi zeroed in on the fit group of men walking past them in the airport. “I think I found my new favorite hobby.”

“You’re a dick pig.”

“And you love it.

Tracy couldn’t hold back a smile from the person she considered a sister, no matter how obnoxious she was. “At least get to the Village before you snatch up a man, Jesus.”

“I believe it was the great Abraham Lincoln who once said, ‘Never fuck tomorrow who you can fuck today.’”

Trixie let out a screech that got the attention of several nearby teams making their way to the Olympic shuttles. She slapped a hand over to mouth, but not before she caught the eye of a short blonde similarly dressed in red, white, and blue. The girl smiled, the harsh airport lighting bouncing off her perfect teeth.

Before her eyes could travel further down, Naomi grabbed her arm and pulled her to their bus. “C’mon, bitch! I need my beauty rest.”

Trixie’s focus was immediately thrown back into the hustle of loading their luggage into the bottom of the bus. The heat was sweltering, clocking in at over 94 degrees. If she didn’t die of excitement, it might end up being of heat exhaustion.

Inside the bus wasn’t much cooler. She tried looking out the window, focusing on the other teams passing by to get to their buses. In yet another fleeting moment, Trixie saw the same girl from the airport, but this time her hair was out of her face and her smile was directed at the tall man on her left. He was dressed in a very similar outfit, the same strange lettering written on his jacket.

A random bout of jealousy rose in her throat like bile. It came out of nowhere and hit her like a truck. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but when she looked up the girl and her friend were gone. The combination of the heat and anxiety made her worry that she was hallucinating, but her excited teammates quickly drew her out of the trance.

“Trix, you and Thorgy are the only ones popping your Olympic cherries this year. You nervous?

Thorgy giggled uncomfortably before replying. “What would make you think I’m any more nervous now than I am before every match?”

“She’s got a point. You’re always a wreck before we play.” Naomi cupped Thorgy’s cheeks playfully. “How do you not have stomach ulcers by now?”

“Fuck off, Smalls.”

“Well,” Trixie interjected, “I, for one, am shitting myself.”

“Looks like someone needs to find a certain someone or someones to take her mind off the stress.”

“Naomi, I know it’s hard for you to wrap your head around, but some of us come to the Olympics to compete, not just to get laid.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the Brazilian basketball team.”

Trixie faked a gag, making the other players laugh and return to their respective conversations. The tall blonde was happy to have a moment to herself, popping in her earphones and turning her classic country playlist up to its usual ear-splitting volume levels.

The girls were quickly enamored by the passing Brazilian scenery as they drove through the city. For the small-town Wisconsin girl, this was just as much a culture shock as anything else. She’d only been outside the US for tournaments, and Wisconsin wasn’t exactly an epicenter of cultural diversity. Not only did she have to worry about her performance as an athlete and the adjustment to a new city, but now she had Naomi itching to get her into bed with as many Olympians as she could fit in her schedule.

Attempting to drown out the whirlwind of emotion, Trixie shut her eyes and swiftly fell asleep, exhausted from the long flight. Her dreams were fleeting, but a set of blinding white teeth seemed to play a reoccurring role in her subconscious.

“Wake up, bitch! We’re here!”

Shea’s yelling yanked Trixie out of a deep sleep. Her earbuds fell out and she swung around to find the source of the abrupt interruption.

“Could you turn down the volume on your screaming like six notches?” Trixie ran her hands through tangled blonde hair and groggily grabbed her bag.

“You looked so peaceful with drool pooling on your cheek, I couldn’t help but rip that serenity away.”

“Cunt.” Trixie reached up to wipe away the residue from her nap.

“Well, you are what you eat.”*

“Ha, ha. I would laugh harder, but I can still hear ringing in my ears from your military wake-up call.”

Shea walked towards the front of the bus where the rest of their team was leaving the bus. She turned back and smiled, clearly pleased with herself. “C’mon, Mattel. We have a medal to win.”

The walk to the Village was overwhelming. Athletes from every corner of the world were preparing for the most intense weeks of their lives. Trixie had thought she was prepared for anything, but the sheer enormity of the competition was starting to hit her.

“This room is insane, holy fuck!”

Naomi spun in circles, dropping her suitcase in the middle of the room. Trixie stepped over the mess to place her bag on the bed closest to the window.

“I’m just glad we have separate beds. You’re a nightmare to sleep next to.”

“Excuse me!” The brunette gasped. “I am a delight, and I have never had any complaints from other people I’ve slept with.”

“Well, your dates must sleep like the dead because you steal the covers before your head hits the pillow.”

“That’s just with you, bitch. I live to push your pretty pink buttons.” Trixie rolled her eyes, ignoring the blatant teasing, but Naomi wasn’t done. “Speaking of pretty pink buttons, when are we getting you laid.”

Trixie threw one of the pillows at her teammate. “Will you stop talking about my sex life? I don’t need any distractions.”

“Oh, but the distractions here are so gorgeous.”

“The last thing I need is to fall for someone who lives halfway across the world.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “We’re not talking love, you fucking lesbian. We’re talking hookups. One-night stands. You don’t have to buy a cat with her before you leave. It’s just sex.”

“Sorry that I’m old-fashioned and actually want to date someone before I fuck them. I know that’s a foreign concept to you.”

She gave Trixie two middle fingers before the blonde sent another pillow flying her way.

“Seriously, Trix, don’t worry about being distracted. I know this is your first Olympics, but I promise that we have a lot of downtime between matches, and you’ll go crazy without something to do… or someone to do.”

“Fine! I’ll keep my eyes open, but I’m picky.”

Naomi sauntered back to the bed, draping herself across it. “Tonight’s the opening night mixer. I think we’re on the same floor as Italy and Russia. How do you feel about pizza and vodka?

“Don’t make me throw another pillow at you.”

The girls finally settled into their respective sides of the room, Naomi temporarily agreeing to let go of the hook up conversation. Trixie began unpacking her wardrobe, methodically refolding all of her clothes to be placed in the closet. She found solace in the calm of unpacking, letting her mind drift off to the new play their coach had drawn up a practice.

Her whole life was consumed by volleyball, but she wouldn’t change a thing. It was volleyball that got her out of Wisconsin and volleyball that got her a scholarship to college. In the rare moments of quiet, all too often she imagines what would have happened to her without the opportunities she was afforded as a star athlete. It’s not a pretty picture, and the chills that run down her spine are enough to shake her from the day-mare.

“What should I wear tonight? I’m thinking either the black slutty dress or the red slutty dress.”

Trixie looks over to see Naomi holding two nearly identical dresses. “They both show off your legs, so I don’t know what the difference is.”

“Well, sorry I don’t have a pink option, Barbie.”

“Oh, honey, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” She pulls out a pink, lacy dress and twirls around. “Gag on this Eighties hippie lace fantasy, bitch.”

The pattern covered just enough of her large breasts to be considered decent, but the zigzag left little to the imagination. “I was thinking of pairing her with these.” She grabbed a pair of white cowboy boots that somehow pulled the whole look together.

“Only Trixie Mattel could work something so pink and horrible. I love it.”

“Jealousy’s a sin.”

Naomi’s deep laugh bounced off the walls. “Shut up, whore. I’m going with the red.”


	2. Goody Two Shots

“The babes are almost here, you ready?”

Trixie was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her makeup. She swiped on the last bit of blush she needed to complete her signature look. “Yeah, just give me two seconds. I need to grab my phone.” 

She ran into the hallway to find several of her teammates equally decked out in their nicest outfits. Apparently Trixie was the only one with no goals of finding a one-night stand, but she still wanted to look hot.

“Trixie Mattel wearing pink? I’m shocked!”

“Fuck off, Trinity. I could say the same for you and wearing anything that will show off your ass.”

The older team member turned around, throwing herself against the wall dramatically, making everyone else roll their eyes. “You wish you had all of this.”

Trixie swatted the girl away, walking past all of them to head out. “You’re a mess.”

“Oh, you think I’m a mess now? Wait until I get some of that good Russian vodka in me.”

“You’re gonna drink before a match?”

Some of the more experienced girls giggled behind Trinity, amused by Trixie’s concern. “Honey, we don’t compete until Wednesday. We have the weekend to relax before we need to be serious.”

Trixie huffed in frustration, feeling embarrassed for taking everything so seriously. Trinity wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist as they walked out of the living area and toward the recreation complex. “I know you’re scared out of your mind, ‘cause we all were at our first games. Hell, I’m still terrified when we first step out on the court, but you’ve prepared so long for this. Let yourself reap the benefits now, okay?”

Trixie’s pink lips twitched into a smile. “Okay. Let’s raid the Italian wine.”

“That’s my girl!”

The athletes made their way down the stairs and out the door, relishing the cool night breeze. Even after the sun had gone down, Trixie was in awe of the Brazilian skyline. Bright colors danced along the crashing waves and mist from the sea kept the air smelling like a dream beach vacation. As the rest of the girls were discussing their plans to scout out a date, Trixie drifted over towards the short, brick wall that separated the sidewalk from the warm sand. She sat on the edge without caring how the dirt would stain her dress. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Sure, Naomi had dragged her to the beach several times back in California, but it never felt quite as other worldly as this scene. There were lights off in the distance from small fishing boats and couples embracing by the shore, speaking rapidly in Portuguese. 

Trixie thought back to when she was eight and had asked her mom why they never went to the beach. She was heartbroken when the question was met with her step father breaking a beer bottle and brandishing it right in front of her nose. “Because we live in the middle of fucking nowhere, Beatrice. Look at a damn map.”

Before she realized what was happening, Trixie heard her teammates shouting for her to join them. She looked down and saw little red half-moons on her thigh where her nails had dug into the skin, something that she did far too often when the flashbacks got worse. Focusing on the party seemed like a decent distraction.

Naomi had finally caught up with the rest of the group after stopping to take a selfie in the auspicious street lighting, but her six inch heels on the cobblestone road weren’t helping her keep up a good pace. “Wait for me, you cunts.” 

“Smalls, if you break an ankle before the games even begin I’ll kill you,” Trinity declared.

Naomi sent her a death glare. “Bitch, I came out the womb in stilettos. Don’t even try it.” 

Trixie looked down at her own shoe choice, grateful she went with boots and not something with a heel. Her feet would thank her later. “Normally I’d take any opportunity to disagree with Naomi, but she’s right.”

The taller girl made a face at Trinity before stumbling on an uprooted brick. She tumbled forward three steps until she caught her balance, twirling into the middle of the square. “Fuck all of you for laughing,” she glared. “That’s called a recovery, look it up.”

It wasn’t long until the whole team was clambering up the stairs to find the third floor rec room. They were quite the eclectic group, but that didn’t stop them from turning heads. Trixie had started the night fairly self-conscious, but as she passed a mirror on the wall, she smiled. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d seen herself so happy.

The doors swung open to reveal a party already in full swing. Now, among the colored lights and blaring music, Trixie could see why these parties were run by athletes and not the Olympic Committee. She looked around and was already a bit overwhelmed by the hoard of bodies dancing on the floor, but maybe Naomi was onto something about finding a hookup. Everywhere she looked she saw some of the most built, attractive people she’d ever seen in her life, and she heard at least four different languages in the time it took Trinity to pull her over to the other girls.

“Okay remember the buddy system! Don’t do anything you’ll regret tomorrow. I’m looking at you, Trinity.”

Sara cocked her head, eyeballing the woman who was already eagerly roving her eyes across the crowd. The rest of the team laughed as Trinity paid them no mind, mumbling some halfhearted acknowledgment as she grabbed Trixie’s arm. They floated through the crowd until Trinity found what she was looking for.

“Oh, mama found the jackpot.” She spotted a bottle of, what appeared to be, authentic Russian vodka. “It has letters I can’t read so it must be good.”

“Are we really taking vodka shots before the Olympics like a bunch of teenagers?” Receiving only a smirk from Trinity, Trixie huffed in submission. “Alright, let’s go. Time to make Wisconsin proud.”

“Now we’re talkin’, Barbie. First drink out the bottle, to christen the experience.”

“That just sounds like you wanting an excuse to be trashy.”

Trinity smacked her arm before replying. “You’re damn right it is. Now drink, bitch!” 

Wasting no more time, both girls threw back the clear liquid, Trixie scrunching up her nose at the burning sensation. “Fuck me, that’s strong.”

Trinity slapped Trixie on the back. “You did good, champ. Now, round two!”

“Oh, god. Why?”

“Because Naomi said if you don’t get laid tonight-”

“Oh my god, that whore! Is she telling the whole team that I’m desperate?”

“Oh, honey,” Trinity stroked her back, “Naomi didn’t need to tell us, we already knew.”

“Fuck off, I need another shot.”

“Now we’re talkin’. Grab me those shot glasses.”

Trixie spun around with her arm out and came face-to-face with a smile that could only belong to one person. She wouldn’t miss those teeth anywhere, even without the bright airport lighting shining down on them.

“Looking for these?”

The girl’s heavily accented voice surprised Trixie. She didn’t know what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that.

“What?”

“Shot glasses,” the raspy voice responded, holding up two red cups, the smile never leaving her face.

“Oh, yes! Thank you so much.”

She didn’t try to grab the glasses. Trixie felt frozen. She had to ask the woman something before she walked away, something simple like her name.

“I saw you at the airport,” was all that left her mouth. Trixie blushed intensely and muttered a few choice expletives to herself for such a stupid statement.

“Yes, you were the one laughing very loudly.”

Trixie blushed even harder, hoping the other girl didn’t notice her flustered cheeks. “Yeah, my laugh is kind of obnoxious, sorry.”

“No, no, I quite enjoyed it. I love making a scene.”

Both girls couldn’t help but smile, the shot glasses forgotten on the table. Now that she was close up, Trixie could see how clear the other girl’s eyes were. They looked like sea glass that washed up on the shore, shimmering under the hot afternoon sun. It took her breath away.

“My name is Katya.”

Trixie couldn’t help but repeat the name, the foreign syllables harsh on her tongue. “So, you’re Italian?”

She let out a wild burst of laughter, her arms flailing, nearly knocking over a half-empty bottle of wine. “You’re a funny lady, Miss America.”

“Me, American? You must be mistaken. I’m actually from Australia.”

“Wow. Your American accent and general air of confidence is very convincing. You should be an actress.”

Now it was Trixie’s turn to turn heads with her laughter. Katya beamed at the sight before her. “I’m actually majoring in theatre in college. Are you a psychic, by any chance?”

“No, but I am a demon witch from hell.”

“Good, I was worried you were something really scary like a Christian.” 

Katya opened her mouth to respond, but was promptly cut off by a bald girl in a large, black jumpsuit. She grasped Katya’s arm and spoke rapidly in what Trixie assumed was Russian, her arms flying everywhere, leaving trails of flowing fabric in their paths. Not knowing what to do, Trixie looked around the room in search of her teammates. In a matter of seconds she spotted Trinity swigging vodka from the bottle with Sara trying to grab it out of her hand. It was quite the scene, but everyone else seemed too preoccupied in their own atmosphere to notice, much to Trixie’s relief.

“I guess we should have given her the shot glasses.”

Katya’s voice startles her out of her trance. She turns her head back around and the bald girl is nowhere to be seen. Trixie scrunches her face in confusion. “Where did your friend-”

“Oh, I’m sorry for Sasha’s interruption. She is apparently in love with some hot, American volleyball player that she met five minutes ago.”

“That’s me! I mean-” Trixie awkwardly cuts herself off, realizing what she meant to say “I mean I’m on the American volleyball team. I’m sure I could tell you who she met.”

Her new Russian companion looked up at her with an expression that Trixie couldn’t read. “Вся твоя команда такая красивая, как ты?” 

“I’m not fluent, but I think you just put a curse on me.”

She didn’t know if she was flirting or not, but whatever she was doing, she hoped it was working. Based on Katya’s laugh, it was.

“How do you feel about wine in much less crowded places?”

“Oh, wow. Two of my favorite things: Wine and being alone.”

The shorter girl smirked as she pulled her across the floor, one hand around Trixie’s wrist and the other around a bottle of red wine. For such a small girl, she had a strong grip and more strength than her small stature would reveal. It sent heat straight down Trixie’s spine.

She was so absorbed in the feeling of Katya’s hand in hers that she missed Naomi drunkenly cheering across the floor and Trinity waving her hands in the air supportively. 

Small, calloused hands gripped fiercely onto Trixie’s larger ones, pulling her gracefully through the crowd until they reached an elevator. She was trusting this woman blindly, and not a bone in her body told her to stop. 

“So, Miss America, you never told me your name.”

“I thought you were a witch. Can’t you guess?”

“Hmm,” the Russian squints her eyes in thought. “Barbara?”

“Nope.”

“That is the only American name I know.”

Trixie screeched as the elevator reached Katya’s desired floor. She pulled the American across the room and out the door, feeling a rush of humid air as they stepped out onto a small rooftop patio. Katya spun around, clearly proud of herself.

“How did you find this place?”

Katya leaned in closer, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. Trixie’s heart skipped a beat, but the other girl showed no sign of slowing. Her cheek brushed against Trixie’s dusted pink skin as she whispered into her ear, “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

And just like that, Katya was falling back, flapping her arms erratically once again, happy with her joke. Trixie wanted to laugh, but her heart still had an irregular beat, and she was sure she was sweating through her foundation. Before she had time to worry about her makeup, Katya pulled her to a couch by the garden. They fell back into the cushions, both girls laughing at the ridiculousness of their situation.

“So, Not-Barbara, what is your opinion on the 1987 stock market crash and its effects on the fall of the Soviet Union?”

Trixie turned her head, completely in shock that this woman was real. She was insane, and Trixie was smitten.

“My name is Trixie. It’s not my real name. Well, it might as well be. I hate my real name.”

Like the American had done earlier, Katya tried out the name, whispering it into the hot air. They were close enough that Trixie felt the breath on her face, and it caused goosebumps to dance along her arms.

“You look more like a Tracy.”

“I thought you didn’t know other American names?”

Katya dropped her jaw, amused that she was beaten at her own game. “I am also a compulsive liar.”

“So,” Trixie giggled as she attempted to stargaze, wishing the sky was clear enough to see constellations, “you’re actually a Ukrainian spy living amongst the Russians?”

She took a swig out of the bottle, pleasantly surprised at the subtle notes of fruit and floral in the wine. Quite a pretentious thought for a girl raised in a barn. A bit of the drink dripped from the bottle down her chin, leaving a red line in its path. Katya seemed to ponder its trajectory before carefully catching the drop with her practiced fingers, smoothing her thumb across the damp skin. Neither girl broke eye contact until Katya looked down to suck the wine off her finger. Trixie felt her whole body react to the touch. She tried to subtly squeeze her thighs together, but after the vodka and wine, she wasn't sober enough to care if Katya caught her.

“No, but that would make my life much more exciting.”

“I think this is the most exciting thing I’ve done in years. I’m kind of boring.”

Katya looked up at her with something akin to adoration. It was a look that burned deep in Trixie’s stomach. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tracy. You wear too much pink to be boring.”

Silence settled over the Olympians. Normally, Trixie felt very uncomfortable with silence, and always felt the need to say something to fill the space, but Katya was different. She felt the other woman’s eyes on her, roaming over her neck line and cleavage without shame. In prior relationships, Trixie always hated when her partners scrutinized her. It felt like they were picking apart her flaws, but this somehow felt different. She couldn’t help but sneak another glance at the small blonde, but clever eyes had beaten her to it.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Katya grabbed the wine bottle, their fingers brushing once again. “No, I just enjoy looking at you.”

Trixie didn’t know how to respond. This strange girl felt like a ghost that had been haunting her since she arrived in Rio. Maybe their meeting was inevitable. She wanted to convey this in words that made sense, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything to break the soft moment. 

The Russian leaned her head in closer, her smile was replaced with teeth biting at her lower lip. Trixie’s eyes were fixated on the indent that those perfect bite marks were casting on bright red lips, wondering what they would look like sucking on her neck. She thought of waking up with dark marks around her collarbone, having to brush on some foundation before the opening ceremony, but still feeling the tender skin every time a piece of her shirt fabric rubbed against the bruises. Before her brain could begin to process what was happening, Jolene blared loudly from her purse, breaking the tension and making both girls jump back.

Trixie blindly reached around for her phone, growling with frustration. She finally spotted the pink case buried under her wallet, and saw that the call was coming from Sara.

“Sara, now’s not a good time.”

“I don’t care who you’re screwing, but I wanted to let you know not to come back to your room tonight unless you want Naomi to puke all over your date.”

“Wait, what? What did she do?”

Katya moved her fingers from where they had been resting on the couch to play with the lace on Trixie’s dress. The subtle movement made Trixie’s mouth go dry.

“Hello? Earth to Trixie?”

“Shit, yeah, sorry.”

“So Naomi puked all over your bed. We got people to come clean up the mess but she still has her head in the toilet. I blame Trinity.”

Trixie rubbed her temples frustrated. “I can’t take her anywhere, I swear. Okay, I’ll figure something out. Thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem. Oh, and have fun with your blonde bombshell.”

Still distracted by soft hands on her thigh, she gaped into the phone. “How do you-”

But Sara hung up before she could ask how the whole team somehow knew she had been pulled away by another Olympian. 

“Sounds like trouble.”

Katya almost sounded sad that she would have to leave, and Trixie’s heart soared. “Nothing out of the usual for Naomi, I’m afraid.”

Soft fingers continued to mess with the fringe on her pink dress. All it took was Trixie placing her hand on top of Katya’s smaller one for the strings pulling at her heart to stretch tight once again. Just as Katya’s hand inched up the dress, moving to caress Trixie’s neck, the door swung open and out tumbled a group of drunk Italians, judging by the red, white, and green flag that was, for some reason, wrapped around one of their shoulders. Both girls jumped at the sudden intrusion.

“It seems this place isn’t as quiet as you thought it was,” Trixie smirked. 

Katya didn’t let the noise bother her, or if it did, she didn’t let it show. “Does bad singing in other languages not turn you on?”

Trixie couldn’t contain her laughter at this point, causing the singing to come to an abrupt halt. Both girls squealed and grabbed their things before making a dash for the patio entrance. They heard shouting and wolf whistles, but neither girl stayed long enough to hear an explanation. Sprinting back into the building, Katya slammed her finger on the down button and pinned Trixie to the wall by her shoulders.

“If I had known you were this tall, I would have worn bigger shoes.”

The American was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open as Katya smoothed her hands across the exposed skin on Trixie’s neck. She couldn’t help the incidental whimper that escaped her lips, making Katya’s grip tighten in response. 

Trixie had so many options to choose from, but all of them caused her heart to freeze. She could take a leap of faith, kiss Katya and pray she isn’t reported for sexual harassment. She could simply push her away, pretend she never met this force of nature and never see her again. 

She didn’t want to have to choose. Luckily, Katya made the decision for her.

Those same calloused fingers that had been smoothing across the soft lace of her dress were now caressing her warm cheek. When Trixie leaned her head into the touch, Katya’s smile grew, and she craned her neck up eagerly.

The kiss was more electric than Trixie could have possibly imagined. It wasn’t soft or tentative, it was bold and followed by Katya running her hand down Trixie’s hips. Both girls were grateful for the privacy offered by the empty corridor. Trixie was still worried about the repercussions of an Olympic hookup, but the Russian woman in her arms appeared to have no reservations, especially when it came to running her hands down the taller woman’s chest.

“This,” Trixie managed to whisper, her brain not fully functional, “is crazy.”

Katya simply smiled and moved from her lips to her neck, sucking at the skin just how Trixie had imagined. “You Americans worry too much.”

She tried to think of a witty response, but Trixie felt incapable of higher thought. Maybe she did worry too much. What’s the worst that could happen?

Just as Katya’s hand inched underneath the white lace covering the other woman’s large breasts, the elevator door announced its arrival and out tumbled more eager Olympians looking for fresh air. Trixie shrieked at the sudden burst of noise, accidentally shoving the other woman off of her.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!”

“Tracy, don’t worry. I’m a gymnast, we bounce.”

The other athletes stumbled past them and onto the patio. Luckily no one paid attention to them, clearly more excited to see the night sky.

“You’re a gymnast? I don’t even know your last name. Should I know your last name? I don’t keep up with gymnastics as much as I should. I’m s-”

Katya cut her off with a gentle kiss, one that seemed to promise a night of much more. “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Katya.”

“That’s quite a mouthful.”

“Do you know what else is a mouthful?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Don’t even try and finish that joke.”

Clearly amused by Trixie’s flustered look, Katya fell back against the wall of the elevator and wheezed another loud laugh. Trixie couldn’t help but feel a tug in her chest. She knew nothing about this woman except her name and what brought her to the games, yet here they were, tangled together on a rundown elevator in the middle of Rio. What were the odds?

Throwing caution to the wind once again, this time it was Trixie who pushed Katya against the wall, moving to cup her small breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Katya didn’t let her say anymore. She propelled herself up, catching Trixie mid breath. Her lips were as soft and inviting as they were moments earlier. It was more intoxicating than the wine. 

“You know,” Trixie managed to whisper in between heavy breaths, “I kind of don’t have a place to stay tonight.”

The Russian girl smiled with all her perfect teeth. “If you don’t mind a room with a view, my roommate will not arrive until tomorrow, and I stole cheese from the French gymnastics team to stock up our mini fridge.”

She couldn't help but smile as the Russian struggled to wrap her lips around the long vowel sounds. “Dare I ask how you stole cheese from the French?”

Katya pulled Trixie even closer. She could feel Katya’s breath warming her skin as she leaned in, the elevator dinging as it reached the seventh floor. “The power of seduction, Ms. Mattel.”

Trixie licked her lips and stole another passionate kiss from the small blonde. They stumbled out of the small elevator, Katya once again pulling Trixie behind her, the now empty wine bottle long forgotten on the rooftop patio. The power of seduction, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, and all hail our new Current Fucking Reigning.


	3. Red and White Make Pink

It wasn’t long before Katya was fumbling with her hotel key, mumbling incoherently in Russian. Trixie smirked at the nervous energy radiating from the gymnast, surprised at how she could go from cool, calm, and collected to an anxious wreck in about five minutes. It was endearing.

She grabbed Katya’s hips and pulled her closer, wrapping one of her hands around the key. “I believe you told me I need to worry less,” she pressed a kiss to the nape of the shorter woman’s neck where her sharp bob of blonde hair revealed soft skin.

Trixie heard a quiet hum of approval, so she took the key and easily swiped them inside. Katya stumbled forward, immediately kicking off the red suede shoes that matched her burgundy dress shirt. It was under the stark hotel lighting that Trixie noticed the defined abs showing through her tight button-up, and the sharp line of Katya’s jaw. She knew by the look on the Russian woman’s face that she had been caught staring again, but this time she felt no embarrassment.

“You said something about French cheese?”

“Oh, oui."

Katya smiled and bounced over to the small fridge in the corner of the room. She ruffled through the contents of the fridge and pulled out a small platter of assorted fruits and cheeses, as well as another bottle of wine.

“Befriending the French teams does have its perks.” 

“So basically you’re a thief.”

Another wheeze and Katya was setting the food between them on the bed, snorting with each laugh she let out. “It’s not a crime if we don’t get caught, so the first step is consuming the evidence.”

“WE?” Trixie held a hand to her chest in indignation. “I didn’t steal the cheese. That was all you.”

“But now,” Katya popped a cracker covered with creamy spread into her mouth, “you’re an accessory to the crime. Open up.”

Trixie smiled at the offer, eagerly welcoming the much needed snack. Just as Katya went to feed her, Trixie took the opportunity to sneak her tongue out, sucking on the other woman’s fingers before taking a bite. Even as her tongue licked away the bits of cheese that had stuck to her lips, she never broke eye contact.

“Delicious.”

Now it was Katya who was at a loss for words. Trixie was smirking at the silence, now much more confident in her abilities to seduce the hot blonde. She laid back against the bed, her hair fanning out like a halo. The wine was still coursing through her bloodstream, making her feel friskier than usual. She ran one hand along her hip, moving slowly up her body until she ran over her nipples that were already hard from being at the mercy of the other woman’s piercing stare. Trixie loved putting on a show when she knew she had the upper hand, and Katya’s nearly unhinged jaw was a good sign that her plan was working.

“Are you just gonna stare all night?”

Katya snapped out of her haze, swiping Trixie’s hand away and replacing it with her own. She gripped the soft mound, making Trixie whine louder than she anticipated. So much for staying in control.

“Well, my plan was to gorge myself on French wine and cheese,” the Russian glanced down Trixie’s body with hungry eyes, “but I think you’ll do just fine.”

Trixie tried to focus on her words, but with Katya’s lips running down her neck, higher thought process was far too difficult. She closed her eyes and let Katya move her hands underneath the lacy dress, losing herself in the feeling of soft touches.

“Ты так красива, mоя богиня.”

Trixie pouted petulantly before interjecting. “Stop saying things and then not telling me what they mean. It’s so rude. I could break out my 10th grade French.”

Without missing a beat, Katya detached her lips from Trixie’s already blotchy neck, and pulled her leg up to her head, contorting herself into nearly a full split. “Et, même alors, je comprendrais encore les mots qui ont laissé ta belle bouche.”

“I hate you.” Katya laughed through Trixie’s whining. “How many fucking languages do you speak?”

“Just three, unless you count the swear words I know in Spanish and the German word for ‘fisting.’”

Trixie stared at her slack jawed, unable to contain her admiration and arousal. Katya continued her discussion, smirking at her companion’s silence. “My mother is an English Professor at МГУ, a big university in Moscow, so I spent most of my childhood in the language department.”

“Let me guess,” Trixie interjected, “your dad is the Rosetta Stone.”  
Katya had picked up the wine for another sip, but accidentally spit out the liquid all over Trixie at the deadpan delivery.

“You bitch! This is my favorite dress. The red better come out in the wash.”

With the way the Russian was eyeing the wet parts of Trixie’s dress, she hardly looked apologetic. “White and red make pink, yes? I could mess it up a little more, really get your money’s worth for the dry-cleaning.”

Less than three hours of knowing this woman and Trixie was already hooked. From her raccoon eyes to her tight jeans and bony fingers. Trixie could see this girl becoming a problem for her.

Not three seconds after the eager American pulled Katya down to meet her lips, the shrill Jolene ringtone pierced the air again. Trixie whined almost pathetically at the thought of breaking the kiss and searching through her bag again. Before she could turn around, strong arms had already reached back and grabbed the pink iPhone from its hiding place under piles of assorted makeup products.

“Hello, room service! This is Linda speaking.”

Trixie whispered yelled in shock and attempted to wrestle the phone back, but Katya, as she soon remembered, was deceptively strong.

“Ah, yes! Tracy is right here.” Katya gleamed with a youthful playfulness that Trixie had never seen in someone her own age. “Someone named Naomi is very excited to order a double cheese burger with french fries.”

Biting her lip to hold back a laugh, Trixie drunkenly swiped the phone out of nimble fingers. “What do you want, bitch.”

“Oh, Trix, you’re so meeeeean.” She dragged out the vowel sound, clearly three sheets to the wind. “Where did you go? Was your Russian hooker woman a good lay?”

Trixie blushed violently as Katya’s eye lit up with mirth. “I wish you were a dead fucking corpse in a fucking ditch. Why are you calling me?”

“Potty mouth! I just miss youuuuu so much!”

She sighed as Naomi continued talking to herself, rubbing her temples with her free hand. “Did Sara give you water? Are you gonna make it through the night?”

“Not without youuuuu, Trixie!”

Katya was still giggling, clearly not offended by the drunk ramblings of Trixie’s teammate. “Well, you’ll have to find a way. I don’t think I’ll be coming back to the room tonight.”

Trixie made sure to cross her legs seductively and shoot Katya a sultry glance. Katya had been making all the moves, but two could play at this game. Naomi’s ramblings faded into the background as she squeezed her legs together even tighter, feeling the wetness that had been building from the moment she laid eyes on the other girl. It caused an involuntary whimper to leave her lips, finally making Naomi to shut up.

“Oh my GOD, are you still with her?” She screamed into the phone, making Trixie pull the phone away from her ear, now blushing bright red. Surely she hadn't put on enough foundation to cover up this level of embarrassment. “I’m so proud of you, slut! Have fun! Mama loves you!”

“I’m older than you, bitch. Go to bed.”

The last thing she heard was Naomi’s deep cackling as she hung up the phone, tossing it onto her purse on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Naomi is kind of a mess and I didn’t think-”

Katya cut her off with a rough kiss, beyond the point of trying to keep her lipstick intact. She pulled away only long enough to whisper in her thick accent, “Yes, I am Russian hooker woman, but for you, no charge.”

Trixie continued blushing, secretly happy that Katya had a similarly twisted sense of humor.

“You’re so beautiful.” She ran her hand through the short blonde strands, struck with a vehement longing.

The words seemed to kick Katya into gear. Her eyes darkened as she grabbed Trixie’s thighs, pulling her away from the headboard and down the bed. The movement made Trixie gasp, her smile changing from sultry to surprised. Katya reveled in the control, taking Trixie’s hands and holding them above her head on the pillow. She pulled up the wine-stained dress and threw it somewhere behind them on the floor. Katya’s eyes were glued to Trixie’s chest, unable to articulate her state of arousal.

“All these languages and I have no words for how sexy you are.”

Trixie blushed intensely, not expecting such an earnest confession. “Calm down, Shakespeare.”

Katya smiled and it made Trixie’s heart burst a little at the seams. Maybe Naomi was right, it really had been too long since someone made her feel like this. She could easily get lost in this woman and her toned abs and her sharp grin. Katya was all too eager to please, unaware of the role she was playing in Trixie’s mind. She grinded herself on top of Trixie’s thick thigh while moving her lips down her neck. It was slow and sensual, and it made Trixie grab locks of Katya’s hair. Shocked by the sudden sensation Katya moaned into Trixie’s mouth and tightened her grip on the taller woman’s legs.

“You’re gonna make me come before I get my bra off,” Trixie whispered.

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“You’re so annoying.”

Katya played with Trixie’s hard nipples through the lacy material, laughing at the volleyball player’s complaint. She clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. “That’s not a nice thing to say to someone with their hands on your boobs.”

Trixie rolled her eyes, but as Katya increased her pressure on the other woman’s chest, the mocking gesture was followed by a loud moan.

“Take your shirt off. I want to see you.”

Eager fingers made quick work of the button-up and soon it joined the dress on the floor. Katya slipped off the dress pants and was left with tight boy-shorts and a black sports bra, a bead of sweat already dripping down her cleavage.

“God, that’s butch.”

Katya’s lips were back on Trixie’s before she could finish her sentence. They fell backwards and managed to knock something off the counter as a pillow was thrown across the room, but the sounds hardly distracted either athlete. Trixie finally felt thin fingers reach beneath the pink material hugging her hips, dragging them up her wet folds. The sensation left her reeling, but Katya pulled away before she reached her clit. It was going to drive her insane.

“Please, touch me.”

“Shh,” Katya took her fingers covered in Trixie’s wetness and brought them to her mouth, forcing her lips to close around them. “Be patient, милая.”

Trixie had no choice but to lay back and whine, unafraid of her noises traveling to nearby rooms. When Katya finally pulled off her soaked panties she breathed a sign of relief, hoping she’d finally get her way. Katya ran her hands gently up Trixie’s sides, feeling the soft but strong core that was hidden by her lacy dress all night. Without warning Katya used her gymnast upper body to flip Trixie over, causing her to squeal into the sheets. Her confusion turned to understanding as Katya palmed her ass, practically drooling over her before dipping her fingers between her Trixie’s legs.

“So beautiful,” Katya kept whispering. The combination of attraction and embarrassment colored Trixie’s cheeks bright red, but she was too distracted to care. She focused on the woman’s strong hands kneading into her ass and the tongue that was sucking at the pale skin of her back.

“I want-” Trixie whined again, unable to say what she needed out loud.

“Yes?” Katya seemed completely calm and collected, but the sharp intake of breath said otherwise.

She turned her head, attempting to see what Katya was doing, but the Russian woman was two steps ahead, already leaning forward for another kiss. As she felt Katya lean over her, she realized that her bra had been discarded, and soft breasts were now pressing into her spine. The sensation finally caused Trixie to lose control. “Please, get inside me.”

Before long Trixie felt those nimble hands slide down and cup her lips, the friction almost nonexistent between her wet pussy and Katya’s fingers. She finally pumped into her, curling her fingers and letting out a satisfied huff when Trixie moaned. Katya leaned back on her knees and used her free hand to grab at the flesh of Trixie’s ass, watching the smooth skin jiggle when she slapped her. Trixie had turned her head to the side, her mouth hanging open in excstacy, as Katya fucked her harder with each slap. Minutes seemed to fade into hours as Katya continued her pattern of rough slaps and gentle kisses over the warm, red skin. When red marks started to bloom on her ass, Katya reached up and unhooked the bra that had been digging into Trixie’s skin all night. As she tossed the bra aside, Trixie’s sensitive nipples brushed against the cool sheets.

“Fuck, Katya.”

The Russian guided Trixie to lie on her back, more gently this time, exposing her breasts to Katya’s excited eyes and mouth. She latched onto Trixie’s right nipple, and it sent a bolt of arousal straight to her cunt. Trixie roughly palmed her other boob as Katya continued sucking at the supple skin. She released only long enough to catch her breath and reach her hand down to lightly circle Trixie’s clit. Practiced fingers got her off as she moaned into the empty space, the small lamp illuminating the room just enough to see Katya bite her lip in concentration. It wasn’t long before Trixie was crying out, digging her trimmed nails into Katya’s muscular back, her whole body burning when she finally came. Katya slowed her rhythm until Trixie’s breathing returned to normal.

Trixie felt like she was floating far above her body, but feather light touches along her ribcage brought her back down to earth. Katya had propped herself up on her elbow, her head leaning into her outstretched palm, a very satisfied grin adorning her lips.

This didn’t feel like a one-night stand. In fact, this felt distinctly unlike any sexual experience Trixie had ever encountered, even with women she had been dating for months, and the thought scared the hell out of her.


	4. The Morning (Sex) After

Trixie kept her eyes closed as her breathing returned to normal. The only thing tethering her to consciousness was Katya’s gentle fingers brushing along the underside of her breast.

“If you keep grabbing my tit you’re going to make me horny again.”

Katya smile deviously as she moved to straddle the exhausted American, both hands moving to cup her chest roughly. “So my plan is working?”

Trixie’s eyes fluttered, unable to resist the pull in her chest. “Kiss me again and I’ll let you know.”

That was all the instruction Katya needed, wasting no time in leaning down and capturing her waiting lips. Using a grace and fluidity that Trixie had never seen, Katya swung herself off the bed and hooked her phone up to a small speaker sitting in the corner of the room. She swiped her finger through a playlist until she found the song she was looking for. Trixie felt the low beats in the pit of her stomach, a slow and sensual rhythm that Katya clearly enjoyed based on the movement of her hips and the excited look in her eyes. When the woman began singing Trixie recognized the song immediately.

“Is Rihanna very popular among Russian lesbians?”

Her abrupt question broke Katya out of her sexy trance, making her fall forward in laughter, her hands landing on the bed beside Trixie’s thighs. “Yes, every Russian lesbian is given a copy of Skin by Rihanna. It is our culture.”

“I must have missed that part of the orientation,” Trixie smiled as she ran her fingers along Katya’s exposed thigh.

Katya visibly shivered. “Do I need to restart the song?”

Trixie couldn’t help but giggle, her body still tingling with endorphins. “Depends, are you gonna give me a show?”

The Russian invaded Trixie’s space, pulling her up from her spread eagle position on the bed and stepping between her open legs. She clutched Trixie’s waist, her face inches from Katya’s breasts. “What kind of show do you want?”

Now it was Trixie who shivered with Katya’s hot breath on her ear. She latched onto one of the small mounds in front of her and all other thoughts evaporated. Trixie closed her eyes, reveling in the quiet sounds that left Katya’s mouth and the strong fingers that tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her in closer.

“Surprise me.”

“Oh, крошка.”

Her words were breathy, and Trixie could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Katya was having difficulty talking with Trixie’s tongue lolling sloppily over her nipple, and it made her smile into the messy movement. “Go restart the song then. Give me my money’s worth.”

Katya huffed as Trixie let go of her breast, turning around to go play the song again. “I told you, Tracy. I don’t charge the pretty American girls for sex.”

She restrained a laugh at Katya’s serious tone, but as the music started again, she had to fight not to drop her jaw completely. The gymnast kept her back to the bed but pulled her arms around so they hooked into the side of her tiny boxers. As the song picked up in pace, Katya’s hips kept with the beat. She swayed rhythmically, teasing Trixie without even trying. She finally pulled the tight material down her strong legs, bending all the way over to give Trixie an easy view of everything. With one foot, Katya flicked the offending material to the other side of the room as she turned around. Trixie’s eyes worked fast to take her whole body in. As small as she was, Trixie still couldn’t stop her eyes from roving restlessly over the taught muscles and pale skin.

Katya began mouthing the words to the song as her hips danced circles around the beat. There was nothing conventional about how she moved, but Trixie didn’t care. The piercing stare and sensual stretches seemed so uniquely Katya, even though the curvy blonde had only known her for less than a day. It left her wet and squirming on the bed.

As Katya got closer, Trixie pulled her in, setting her down on top of her lap, her knees digging into the soft bedding. “I took ballet for a year when I was six, did it pay off?”

Trixie still felt unable to form full sentences, but she laughed none the less. “I guess it’s a good thing you took up gymnastics instead.”

“You want to take advantage of my flexibility, Tina?”

“Only if it means you sit on my face.”

Katya was expecting another biting retort, so the abrupt confession made her exhale quickly. “You are a dream, Barbie.”

She pulled Trixie up the mattress until she reached the headboard, moving her legs up closer to the other woman’s large chest. Trixie stopped her before she could continue up the bed, tracing her finger along the Russian’s defined abs. “I bet you say that to all the pretty American girls who don’t have to pay for sex.”

Not giving Katya a chance to respond, Trixie gripped onto her thighs and pulled herself up to Katya’s cunt, taking her by surprise. She moaned into the quiet room, a lull in the music as it shuffled to a new song. Katya reached down and grabbed at Trixie’s hair again, noting the wanton sounds that she made when she pulled tightly. “No, just you.”

Trixie knew that she was stupid for feeling something ignite in her stomach at Katya’s words, but she couldn't help it. She could practically hear Naomi scolding her for being a stereotype, catching feelings for the first girl who showed her attention in months, but it wasn't a strong enough guilt to make her detach from Katya’s cunt.

“Oh, Trixie, yes.”

“So you do know my name!”

Katya whined and pulled Trixie back to her clit, making the American laugh at her insistence. She relished Katya’s movements, feeling her who body flex and tense above her tongue and under her fingertips. She could feel the bulging muscles ripple as she rode her face and listened to the soft Russian words Katya mumbled as she cried out. Her face was sweaty and covered in cum, but as Katya came down from her high and slithered down the bed, she made no comment on her surely destroyed makeup and red cheeks. Katya only kissed her soundly and laughed as she licked at the mess on her chin, making Trixie swat her away playfully.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Katya looked at her like she had just given her the gift of a lifetime, but then again, Katya always seemed so elated by everything. “You’re so beautiful.”

Trixie blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time that night, groaning and rolling over to get up and wipe her face clean. Katya reached over and wrapped herself around Trixie’s waist before she could get off the bed. Trixie thought she was reaching for her breasts, a favorite position of many former lovers, but instead Katya simply wrapped her arms around her stomach in a comforting hug.

“I am very serious, Toby. You are a beautiful woman.”

Trixie was glad she was facing away from Katya, because those words did nothing to diminish her blush. “Sweet-talker,” she whispered, covering Katya’s hands with her own as her smile grew.

“I will release you to pee only if you promise to let me be the big spoon.”

Trixie turned her head to catch Katya batting her long lashes playfully. She kissed her soundly before making her way to the bathroom next to the door. “I’ll think about it,” Trixie winked as she disappeared into the room.

Katya flopped back on the messy sheets, a serene smile on her lips. She didn’t know what song was playing, but it was soothing enough to put her to sleep, drifting away with visions of Trixie in nothing but that matching pink lingerie set.

Trixie flicked off the bathroom light and walked back to the bed, expecting Katya to be on her in seconds, but instead she was met with an unconscious heap snoring lightly and still smiling gently in her sleep. “So much for the big spoon, huh?”

Katya grumbled and shifted in bed, making Trixie laugh at her own joke. She walked over to Katya’s phone and turned off the music, flipping off the main lights as she went. Back by the bed Trixie crawled slowly under the covers, kicking off the comforter as to not overheat in the Brazilian summer. Katya wasted no time in burying herself into Trixie’s side, her face nestling against her breasts like a pillow.  
“So, you’re a boob woman even in your sleep. Good to know.”

Her comment went unnoticed by her sleeping companion, but she chuckled quietly regardless. It felt nice to hold another person like this, but Trixie remembered that this woman would soon go back to Russia and she would return to the US.

Two weeks wasn’t supposed to be enough time to fall in love, but Trixie was worried she already had.

-

Trixie opened the training room door, praying that she was the first one here to avoid any harassment from her teammates. At first she thought she was in the clear, but an excited squeal told her otherwise.

“Bitch tell me everything!” Naomi popped her head out from around the corner where she was getting changed.

“I am not-”

Shea interrupted her sentence before she could shoot down Naomi’s request. “Ooh, look! Our Casanova has returned!”

Trixie rolled her eyes and dropped the duffle bag that she had grabbed from her room in the early morning. She got back from Katya’s early enough that Naomi had still been sleeping, completely unconscious from the heavy drinking just hours before. It was enough time to snag her training bag, silently blessing her anxious tendencies for packing the night before.

“You can all fully go fuck yourselves.”

She heard a toilet flush before Trinity came running out of the stall. “I am so proud of you, my little slut! How was it? Was she good?”

“Are you a sixteen year old boy? Jesus, calm down.”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of someone else’s bed,” Shea smiled, her tongue sticking out playfully.

“Yeah,” Trinity ran her hands through Trixie’s messy ponytail, “someone clearly didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to be subjected to this torture.”

“Oh, Trix. You know we berate you because we care.” Trinity smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

“No, you berate me because you’re all nosy bitches.”

“She’s right,” Naomi agreed as she put on deodorant. “You have to give us something, Trixie. I’m hungover and the only way I’ll make it through this workout alive is if I hear one juicy detail from your sexy romp with the Russian hottie!”

Trixie groaned again, running her hands over her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes, very much exhausted from the night before. “It was really good,” she mumbled into her hands, her cheeks already turning bright red without foundation to hide the color change.

All the girls squealed with delight, feeling victorious that their plan was a success. “Hell yeah, that’s how you hit it and quit it,” Trinity laughed.

Naomi was watching her reaction closely, and Trixie tried to brush it off, but her friend was surprisingly perceptive. She leaned in while the other girls turned to change. “I see right through you, Trixie Mattel.”

Trixie was thrown by the comment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. How many cats did you adopt last night? What are their names?”

Somehow her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. “Okay, I like her. She’s hot. I’m allowed to think that.”

Naomi looked at her with something akin to sympathy, or maybe it was pity. “Don’t fall too deep, girl. You’ve got two weeks here, remember that.”

Trixie nodded and turned around to dig through her bag, pulling out her headphones. The harder she tried not to think about Katya, the more she found her mind wandering back to last night, and then the morning when they woke up.

It felt so natural having Katya pressed up against her side when she woke up. Trixie was caught up in the familiarity of it all, so much so that she missed when Katya’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Доброе утро.”

Trixie flinched back in surprise, making Katya wheeze another laugh. “If I didn’t know you were an Olympian, that laugh would make me think you’re a 35-year-old smoker.”

“Maybe I am, Tabitha. Maybe I am.”

Katya’s eyes turned tender, and Trixie froze. She didn’t know how to talk with those bright, blue eyes looking up at her so earnestly, so she kissed her instead. It began soft like the small kisses Katya left on her neck in the elevator, but it quickly shifted into something more passionate.

“I really,” Trixie moaned into the empty air, “need to take a shower and get ready for training.”

“Well, I have a shower here, yes? It will be much more efficient if we shower together. It’s economical.”

She tried to think of a logical reason to say no, but nothing came to mind. All possible consequences were thrown out the window when Katya grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bathroom. Within minutes Katya was three knuckles deep and Trixie was crying out against the cold tile wall, her nails digging into Katya’s back. Trixie was on her knees in seconds, pulling Katya’s leg over her shoulder and burying her face between her thighs. 

It took time after that to actually shower. Trixie knew she had to be quick if she was going to get her gear from the hotel room without Naomi spotting her. No matter how hard she tried, her brain wouldn’t speed up her limbs. Trixie’s body seemed perfectly content to let Katya rub cheap hotel soap all over her breasts, making slow circles all over her tired muscles. She couldn’t help but think the scene was very domestic. She met this woman less than a day ago and they were already showering like girlfriends. Maybe Naomi was right, that cocky bitch.

“Trixie, you have an international phone, yes?”

She turned around, now fully clothed and attempting to dry her thick head of hair. “Of course. How else can I call the mothership?”

Katya smiled one of those smiles where all her teeth gleamed brightly. “Give me your number. I will be sure to flood your day with sweaty gym selfies.”

Trixie wasn’t sure if she was joking, but either way she bit her lip in anticipation. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“I’m a woman of my word, куколка.”

“Will you ever tell me what you’re saying?”

“Нет,” Katya smirked, grabbing Trixie’s purse off the counter and handing it over. “It’s more mysterious that way.”

Trixie leaned against the door, unsure what to do next. Would Katya want a goodbye kiss? Was this goodbye? Clearly Katya gave her her number for a reason, but that didn’t have to mean anything. She was trying her best to mask the panic as Katya moved past her to open the door, wrapped in nothing but a bath towel. Trixie hesitated before leaning in and catching Katya’s lips one more time.

“Text me,” she whispered as she disappeared out the door.

Trixie jogged down the hallway in her cowboy boots from the night before, still giddy from the whole experience. She could feel Katya’s lingering touch across her stomach, down her thighs, and up her back. She was truly fucked.

“Hey, Mattel! Stop daydreaming about your sexy girlfriend and get to the gym.” Sara’s loud interruption snapped Trixie out of her daze.

“Fuck off, I’m coming.”

“That’s what she said last night!” Naomi screamed from the entrance to the locker room.

Trixie groaned and made her way towards the rest of her team in the weight room. “I’m going to kill you in your sleep.”

“Not if I kill you first, my little slut,” Naomi laughed and jogged after her. She ran up and slapped Trixie’s ass the way she had done so many times before practice in the past, but this time Trixie winced loudly, her hand flying to her sore cheek. Naomi’s jaw dropped as she burst into deep, booming laughter. 

As much as she blushed last night, nothing compared to the red that colored Trixie’s face as she pointed menacingly to her keeled over teammate. “Don’t you fucking tell a soul.”

“What?” Naomi shrugged, throwing her long arm around Trixie’s shoulders, “We already knew you were a power bottom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, dudes. Let me know what you think.


	5. Pre-Show Jitters

“Alright ladies, let’s go! This isn’t time for mistakes, we have an Olympic medal to win.” Coach Visage clapped her hands to wake up the tired athletes. “Trixie, you serve. Trinity, you’re setting. I want to see 100% today, ladies!”

Trixie took a deep breath, trying to exhale some of the pressure she felt building as she jogged over to the out of bounds line. She was the team’s secret weapon when it came to serving. On the surface, Trixie only seemed like a power libero, but her serves were second to none with the most aces of any nationally ranked player in the Northern Hemisphere. Normally this fact empowered Trixie, but she also knew that all eyes would be on her to deliver at the games, and the stress was becoming too much.

Naomi noticed her brows scrunched in worry. “Hey, Mattel. Take a deep breath. It’s just the Olympics."

She rolled her eyes, mouthing, “I hate you” under her breath. That little voice of doubt was eating away at her confidence, but she had worked too fucking hard to freeze. Their subs were eager and ready on the other side of the net, but none had the skill to save Trixie’s serve. It was a line drive right down the side of the court. The other girls barely had time to react.

“That a girl, Trix! I want that energy on Thursday.”

Trixie smiled sincerely as Visage ended practice on that high note. The team jogged to the locker room to rinse off before heading back to the Village. While the girls were jumping in the showers, Trixie immediately dug into her bag. It had been three days since she last saw Katya, but tonight at the opening ceremony they would almost certainly run into each other. There were so many press events and mandatory meetings that neither girl had been free for long enough to sneak away. Although she hadn’t physically been with Katya, they texted enough that it felt like she never left her hotel room. Katya had called her the night before to ask her opinion on Sentimentalism, specifically the literary movement. Trixie laughed loudly before realizing Katya was serious. She found the Russian woman’s breadth of interests to be yet another fascinating aspect of her character. Much to Katya’s squeal of approval, Trixie informed her that she had taken a course on Russian literature at her university, which led to an hour of back and forth about Pushkin. Katya was used to her partners and friends brushing off her eccentric and usually uncouth questions, but Trixie was all ears, eagerly contributing and disagreeing with her arguments. Before they could help themselves, the conversation turned sexual, and it ended with Trixie’s head buried in her pillow trying to stifle loud moans, her spandex thrown across the room.

“What are you looking for, Trix? A text from your girlfriend?”

Trixie didn’t bother responding to Trinity’s teasing, simply flicking her off and smirking down at her phone. Her teammates had surprisingly mellowed out and left Trixie to her own devices, save for some occasional jabs from Trinity and Naomi. She flipped through her messages and found two new ones waiting for her.

_Want to see what I’m wearing tonight? ___

__

_I found it especially for you, Barbie. ___

__

Trixie’s stomach flipped instantly. She began typing as soon as her brain caught up with her fingers, sending a short, concise response.  


_Yes. ___

__

She tossed the phone back in her bag and changed out of her workout clothes. Quickly, she started off towards the shuttle, deciding it was better to shower in her hotel room where she would have space and time to prepare. It was fairly obvious that Katya had nefarious intentions, and Trixie was more than happy for round two.  


Her phone buzzed against her hip, and she swiped open the new message. She paused in the middle of the street, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. Katya had sent her a full body picture in front of the long mirror by her bathroom. Her chest was completely bare, and the only fabric covering her hips was a pair of tight, hot pink boxers. The underwear sat right beneath the hard lines of her abs that Trixie couldn’t wait to run her tongue over.  


“Fuck.” Trixie struggled to think of an adequate response. Since she wasn’t able to drop to her knees right in front of Katya as a thank you, she settled for a quick retort.  


Wow, the crowd is gonna love that. __

Instantly she was receiving a message back.  


_Bitch! There’s only so much I can get away with as Russia’s Ex-Sweetheart. I’m saving this look just for you. ___

__

Trixie didn’t know what Katya meant by “ex-sweetheart,” but she didn’t want to push the issue. Instead, she focused on the larger issue at hand. She dialed Katya’s number, not wanting to type with her fingers that shook with excitement.  


“Привет, прекрасная женщина.”  


“Howdy.”  


Katya wheezed into the phone. “What did you think of my outfit? It is the only pink I could find.”  


Trixie’s heart raced at the small gesture. She wanted to look good for Trixie, wanted to impress her, and she wanted the same from Katya. “I’m pretty speechless, actually.”  


“Good. My plan was a success.”  


“Your plan was to shut me up? Wow, how romantic.”  


Katya laughed boisterously, but was interrupted by a masculine voice yelling at her in Russian. She responded quickly, her voice much less airy and excited than it was seconds before. “Sorry, милая. I have to get back to our meeting. I will see you tonight.”  


Trixie heard the phone click before she could say her own goodbye. She was slightly put off by Katya’s abrupt disappearance, but she knew that every athlete was on edge, waiting for the games to start. She tried not to think too much into it.  


-  


The teams were lining up backstage, each waiting for their turn in the spotlight. You could easily point out which athletes were veterans by their relaxed demeanor. They had clearly been through this before, but Trixie was biting at her full bottom lip, seconds away from breaking the skin.  


“Girl,” Naomi grasped her hand, “take a deep breath. You’re not even holding the flag. There’s no way you’ll fuck this up, I promise.”  


Trixie huffed with nervous laughter. “I know. I just keep thinking that in two weeks this will all be over and I’ll either have won a medal and achieved the only dream that kept me alive as a kid, or I’ll go home empty handed, move back to Wisconsin, and become an alcoholic drop out.”  


“Wow, you have trouble thinking in grey tones, don’t you, Trix? It’s all black and white up there.” Naomi knocked playfully on her skull.  


Trixie appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood. She knew that her reasoning was a bit farfetched, but that didn’t stop her thoughts from racing. Her lip was back between her canines, the skin raw from how she had been biting at it all day. Naomi knew there wasn’t much she could do, knowing that she had been in a similar state four years earlier in London, but she still wanted to help.  


“We’re not even close to first in line so the crowd will be bored by the time we’re up. Save the nervous energy for Thursday.”  


“Fine. You’re right. I know you’re right.”  


Naomi faked a gasp. “Did THE Trixie Mattel just admit that I’m right? Someone call Satan ‘cause hell must have frozen over.”  


She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when her tall companion smirked devilishly. “What? What are you smiling at?”  


“Oh, nothing. Just a small, Russian gymnast heading your way.”  


Trixie’s heart floundered helplessly in her chest, her cheeks already heating up. She turned around in time to see Katya bounding towards her dressed in a flowing, off-white skirt and dark blue blazer. “Hello! I think our countries should have communicated before the ceremony. Someone needs to change.”  


Their outfits were fairly similar, both adorned in the dark blue suit jackets, but the Americans were all in white pants and comfortable loafers, with the Russians adhering to more traditional gender roles. “I must admit, seeing you in a skirt is quite a change.”  


Katya laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her neck like she had done on the rooftop patio. It made Trixie’s heart clench. “It wasn’t my choice, clearly. My usual outfits are a bit too,” she paused, looking for the right word, “eccentric? Weird?”  


“Gay?”  


She grabbed Trixie’s arm as she bent over in laughter. “Yes, I agree. The lesbian energy is just too much,” Katya leaned in so her lips were just inches away from Trixie’s ear, “but I’m still wearing the pink panties, don’t worry.”  


Trixie exhaled the breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. Both girls were aware that this was a very public and highly televised area, but that didn’t stop Katya from trailing her finger down Trixie’s arm. A loud cough behind them made the athletes jump away from each other. Naomi was leaning back with her arms crossed against her chest, a genuine smile on her face. “I’m right here, you know?”  


Katya didn’t wait for Trixie to introduce them, walking around the woman to shake Naomi’s hand. “Hello. You must be Naomi? I believe you ordered a cheeseburger and fries from me the other night.”  


Trixie slapped her hand across her eyes, burying her face in her hands to hide her blush. Naomi, on the other hand, let out a booming laugh. She grabbed Katya’s hand and shook it excitedly. “I like this one, Trix. She’s sassy.”  


Katya beamed at the praise, turning back towards Trixie smugly. Just as Naomi went to further embarrass her teammate, the bald girl Trixie had seen at the party came running over, again speaking animatedly in Russian. Naomi took that as her cue to join the other American players. Katya grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her gently. “Саша, говори по-английски, глупая сука!“  


Whatever Katya said, it seemed to flip in switch in the girl’s brain and she laughed. “Oh, yes, of course. I am sorry. My name is Sasha. I am also gymnast.” She wrapped Trixie in a quick hug, taking her by surprise. Over her shoulder she could see Katya mouthing “I’m sorry,” but Trixie didn’t mind, as long as it meant she had the approval of Katya’s good friends. “You are Trixie, yes? Katya spoke much about you. You are indeed beautiful woman.”  


Now it was Katya’s turn to be bashful, and Trixie loved it. “Yes, I believe I saw you at the party the other night. Katya said you had your eye on one of my teammates.”  


Sasha incredibly pale skin flushed under her foundation. She turned towards Katya with a shocked expression. “Шлюха! Не могу поверить, что ты ей сказалa!”  


Katya only smiled. “I didn’t say who!” She turned towards Trixie, “Apparently, this was confidential information.”  


Her fellow gymnast still seemed incredibly skittish, but knowing the political climate where the two athletes came from, Trixie couldn’t blame her. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. If you tell me who I can give you her number? Or at least tell you if she’s available.”  


Sasha smiled through her obvious discomfort. “That is probably bad idea, but she is very beautiful. I spoke with her about fashion and Vogue.”  


“Wait, were you talking with Shea?”  


The bald girl smiled brightly at the name. “Shea, yes! She-”  


But Trixie was already turning around towards her otherwise distracted team, a plan brewing in her brain. “Hey, Shea! C’mere!”  


Katya laughed incredulously, rubbing against Trixie’s side. “You’re an evil woman, Trixie Mattel.”  


Trixie knew she was taking a risk, but something about being with Katya was making her want to share the love, especially if it meant embarrassing Shea about her crush. The tall beauty pushed through the other players when she heard her name. “Trix, what are you- Sasha!”  


The pale gymnast’s eyes were wide with some combination of fear and elation. “Hello, Shea. You look like 80’s crime fighter superhero woman. I like it.”  


Shea threw her head back and grabbed Sasha’s arm. “I love that, oh my god. You’re so sweet.”  


Katya looked at Trixie, giving her a sultry look before pulling her away from the flirting athletes. They stumbled over to a small nook where the teams had gone to sign in, the spot now deserted. Katya’s eyes flicked over Trixie’s shoulders, nervously checking their surroundings. Checking that the coast was clear, Katya pulled their lips together, her hands tangled in Trixie’s long hair. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was passionate enough to make Trixie’s knees shake.  


“You’re making me horny and we still have three hours until the ceremony is finished.”  


“I think you can handle it,” Katya whispered as she trailed her lips down Trixie’s neck.  


“We have to go. They’re calling for the teams to line up.”  


“Не гони лошадей, милая.”  


Trixie practically melted at the sweet words, even though she didn’t have a clue what they meant. “Save the mysterious Russian for later. You’re making me wet.”  


Katya growled against the taller woman’s chest. “You are not making it easy to stop.”  


It was easy to forget where they were, standing in the middle of the most televised event in the world, but voices shouting in Portuguese brought them back to reality.  


“I promise I’ll make it worth the wait, Yekaterina.”  


Katya’s eyes darkened when Trixie used her full name, her smirk growing into a full beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally include translations because google translate works fine, but in this chapter I included the Russian idiom Не гони лошадей (Ne goni loshadyei), which doesn't translate literally. Its English equivalent is very similar to "hold your horses" or a general phrase like "don't be in such a rush." Also, if anyone here is a native Russian speaker and sees flaws in my translations, please tell me! Russian has been my favorite language to learn and I'm always looking to improve.


	6. Walk of Fame

The opening spectacle had blown Trixie away. Sure, she had seen the London games on television, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Minutes turned into hours as all of the competing countries were called to walk across the stadium. Finally she heard the announcer call out _Estados Unidos da América_ , and it was their time to shine.

Their flag bearer stepped out first with the rest of the athletes following closely behind, each of them waving a flag in one hand and a phone in the other, excitedly capturing every moment of their walk of fame. As anxious as she had been so far, this was the first time Trixie felt calm. She made it all the way to the Olympics. For so long she had thought her life was over, that there was no way to recover from her life in Wisconsin, but here she was. She was glad there were so many athletes to take the attention off of herself as a few tears leaked from her eyes. This was what she had been working for her whole life. Nothing had been handed to her, but everything had been against her.

The walk across the stadium was surreal and over just as quickly as it began. Her teammates were bouncing up and down once they reached the other side of the stage, and the sight made her smile brightly. Naomi ran up and hugged her tightly. “See? Wasn’t that great?”

“Yeah, I guess it was.”

“Don’t play coy with me, Trixie Mattel. I saw those tears in your eyes.”

She shoved Naomi gently, both girls laughing at the typical display of affection. “Fine, it was amazing. Let me be a cold bitch in peace.”

“More like you just want to see your girlfriend prance out in her long white skirt and tight blazer.”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You were being so nice to me. I knew it wouldn’t last.”

“Bitch, I’m just spilling truth tea. I notice that you didn’t even deny my claim. Interesting,” she smirked and pretended to write notes on her hand.

“What? Are you jealous that I have a hot date tonight and you don’t?”

Naomi’s jaw dropped. “That was low, bitch. Even for you.”

Trixie cackled loudly and the athletes around them shot confused glances towards the volleyball players. “How much longer is this thing?”

“You already too hot and bothered to stay for the speeches? You have to at least wait for Russia to walk the stage.”

Naomi’s chatter faded into the background as Trixie waited eagerly to see Katya’s wide smile on display for everyone to see. She got lost in her own thoughts, daydreaming about all the things she was going to do to those beautiful, flexible legs. As teams filed through, soon enough Trixie heard the announcer get to the R’s. She turned towards the massive TV screen that projected the athletes just in time to see the camera pan towards a wave of blue and white. Trixie pulled out her phone and watched the monitor closely. Just as she assumed, after only a few seconds, Katya’s radiant grin was plastered across the monitor. She snapped a quick picture, excited to capture the moment for someone who had so quickly latched onto her heart.

“That’s screensaver material,” Naomi whispered, finishing her statement with a pointed wink.

Trixie blushed, but she didn’t deny how right she was.

-  


The ceremony had been long, much longer than Trixie would have liked. From her seat she could do nothing but squirm at the thought of Katya running her fingers along the sore muscles of her back. She couldn’t see the other girl, but like magic, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

_You look so tight. Sore from practice?_

Trixie spun around in the mass exodus leaving the arena. Katya could clearly see her, but the small blonde was nowhere to be found.

_Come see for yourself. Where are you?_

Before she could hit send she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle, squeezing her quickly. Trixie jumped back making Katya flail her hands around erratically. “You scared the shit out of me!”  


“Yes, but you look so pretty when you’re scared.”  


“Don’t go all Ted Bundy on me. We still have a date tonight.”  


Katya’s eyes lit up at Trixie’s words. “Date? Is that what this is?”  


Trixie hesitated. She didn’t want to deny her feelings for her beautiful companion, but she was also a realist. Fucking for fun could last for two weeks and be done, but fucking with emotion would leave them both broken when they returned to their respective countries. “Katya.”  


“You don’t have to answer that question. Let’s enjoy the now.”  


She smiled appreciatively as Katya dragged her towards the exit. Whether or not this was a date, Trixie was happy to follow. Both girls jogged through the crowds of people, eager to finally be alone behind closed doors. Even when she wasn’t trying Trixie managed to drive Katya to the breaking point with her lingering touches and pointed stares. While they stood on the crowded bus, Trixie leaned down to pluck a small thread off of Katya’s skirt. When she stood back up she ran the soft material between her fingers, making sure Katya was following her every move.  


“I can’t wait to get this off of you.”  


Katya’s eyes were wide as she tried to stay calm. She remembered the breathing exercises that her coach had taught her for when she used to panic in front of the judges. Being at the mercy of Trixie’s undivided attention was enough to make her dizzy, but the steady breathing helped. She saw the hotel approaching quickly, grateful that Trixie would soon be touching her bare skin and not the lace on her skirt. “Sasha convinced Olya to stay the night with her.”  


“Who’s Olya?” Trixie asked innocently as her hand stroked small circles on Katya’s wrist. She didn’t know how to respond. All that left her mouth was a startled exhale when the bus stopped outside the Village.  


“My… uhh, roommate.”  


“Mmm, good to know.” She winked and made her way off the bus, Katya following quickly behind her.  


Katya found herself lulled into a trance, her eyes tracing Trixie’s outline with every long stride towards the stairs. She was a powerhouse athlete and she walked like a Greek goddess. It made Katya’s heart stop altogether.  


“You seem so eager, Tracy.”  


“Wow, your powers of deduction are impeccable.”  


“And angry too. I like it.”  


Trixie stopped outside of the door, and if looks could kill, Katya would be six feet under. “Don’t tease me, bitch. I am very wound up and you’re not helping.”  


Katya stepped into the room, relishing in the seclusion that only a locked door could provide. She remembered the small dorms that the gymnasts shared at the training facility and how trapped she felt without a space of her own. The other athletes found her tangents too strange and her masculine wardrobe off-putting. It was enough to drive a wedge between her and her teammates, but, luckily, she found Sasha. Befriending another queer person allowed Katya to feel a connection that she had been denied her entire life. It was freeing and terrifying at the same time.  


“Katya?” Trixie waved her hand in the air. “You still with me? You look a little spaced out.”  


Katya shook her head as if the memory would fall out of her brain and onto the floor where it would stop distracting her. “Yes, I apologize. I didn’t realize how tired I am until now.”  


“We don’t have to do anything, you know. If you’re tired I don’t want to force-”  


“NO,” Katya shouted a little too loudly, making Trixie snort behind the hand covering her mouth.  


“Oh, now you’re awake?”  


“Yes, wide awake. I feel like a new woman. What is that small creature who helps sell batteries?”  


Trixie runs her fingers through Katya’s hair, completely besotted and unafraid to let her face show it. “You mean the energizer bunny?”  


“Yes! I am a rabbit full of energy.”  


“Well, in that case…” Trixie pulled at the lapels of Katya’s blazer. She traced the Russian emblem adorning the left breast pocket. “How do you say, ‘I’ve wanted you all day’ in Russian?”  


Katya inhaled and brought a hand to Trixie’s soft cheek. “Я хотела тебя весь день.”  


Something about her deep voice and hot breath sent Trixie’s heart lurching forward. She kissed Katya like it was the last time she would ever see her, and Katya groaned as if she had never been touched before. They stumbled back towards the bed, their hands quickly discarding the patriotic clothing. Trixie could tell that Katya was relieved to rid herself of the flowy skirt, and she smiled when she could finally see those hot pink boxers.  


“I can’t believe you’re wearing these. The pink suits you.”  


“I think you’re projecting. You wear more pink clothes than any fifty people combined.”  


Trixie faked a gasp, but didn’t deny the claim. Katya smiled widely as she perched in Trixie’s lap, pulling the tight polo shirt off of her body. Her breasts were straining in the pale pink bra, one that Trixie had chosen specifically for tonight. “Pink bra? If I had to guess, I’d say the panties match.”  


Trixie blushed at how easily Katya could read her. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”  


Katya grinned at the invitation and moved to unbuckle Trixie’s belt. She stepped back onto the floor to unzip the bland khaki pants that Trixie despised. To no one’s surprise, her soft pink thong was visibly darker where she had been squirming since Katya sent her the topless photo. Katya opened her mouth to make a snide comment, but Trixie shut her down playfully. “Don’t you fucking dare. It’s your fault anyway.”  


“My fault? Whatever do you mean?” Katya trailed her finger along Trixie’s exposed thigh, ignoring how it made the American’s breath hitch.  


“Evil bitch.”  


Katya’s grin turned into a quiet laugh, a sharp departure from her usual wheezing, as she dragged her lips up Trixie’s stomach, stopping at the valley between her breasts. “Take off your bra and lay on your stomach.”  


She could tell Katya wanted to take back the control she lost at the ceremony, and Trixie was eager to follow the curt directions. She wiggled up the bed and skillfully unhooked the tight bra, moaning as her sensitive nipples were exposed to the cool night air. Quickly, she flipped over, too turned on to think about her compromising position. Katya licked her lips unconsciously, whipping off her remaining clothing in record time, leaving only the bright pink boxers. She moved to straddle Trixie’s wide hips, her crotch pressed right up against her ass. Her fingers dug into Trixie’s tight shoulders as she worked out the stress knots that had developed from rigorous practice and pre-Olympics excitement.  


“Oh, that feels so good.”  


Katya smiled warmly at the praise. She knew from the first time she touched Trixie that this girl would be trouble. Her dissatisfying, secret one-night stands back home always left her feeling dirty and frustrated, but with Trixie it was different. With Trixie she could feel the guilt and shame melting off her body like hot wax, and it felt so good. This girl was so easy to get along with, always laughing with her whole body and looking at Katya like they had known each other for years. It was overwhelming and sexy and Katya planned to make the most of every moment they had alone.  


“Hold on, I need to grab something.” Trixie groaned as Katya got up off the bed, her hips shifting on the cool sheets. Katya leaned back next to Trixie’s ear, brushing away the hair covering it. “Don’t move. If you’re good, I’ll give you a treat.”  


Trixie moaned openly and nodded her head, painfully ceasing the movement of her hips. Katya smirked and stroked the back of her head sweetly. She walked over to her suitcase and opened the pocket tucked into the side, pulling out a simple strap on and a large bottle of lube. Making her way back over to the bed, she let the toy trial down Trixie’s back, enjoying her surprised whimper.  


“Is that a vibrator?”  


“Close,” Katya responded. “Try again.”  


Trixie was quiet until she felt the pleather straps smack against her ass. She couldn’t help but moan into the bed. “Is it a strap on? Please tell me it’s a strap on.”  


Katya smiled at her enthusiasm. “Это верно, малишка.”  


This time Trixie couldn’t help but dig her fingers into the pillow above her. Katya reveled in just how much Trixie wanted her. She didn’t feel unclean. She felt holy.  


“Please, Katya.”  


“Please what?”  


She could tell that Trixie was getting impatient, but she liked playing this little game. “Please, please fuck me.”  


Katya kneeled back on the bed now that the strap on was sitting tightly at her hips. “I think that can be arranged.”  


Trixie groaned in anticipation, her head turning to the side to get Katya’s attention. “Please kiss me.”  


The words caused a shift in the room. This wasn’t a hook up, it was something much more intense, and it made Katya’s eyes water. She threw her leg over Trixie’s ass and brought her lips down to the freckles on her back, tracing them with her tongue like they were constellations. She took her time, making sure to wind Trixie up any chance she got, whether it was running her fingertips over the stretchmarks on her breasts or grinding slowly into her ass, letting the silicone rub against her skin.  


“I brought this thing as wishful thinking,” Katya joked, “but I guess it was meant to be.”  


Trixie was practically a puddle, but that didn’t stop Katya from teasing her all the same. “Please, please-”  


“Mmm, so needy. I bet everyone thinks you’re so sweet in your pink dresses and short skirts. You’re such a dirty Barbie doll, and I bet they all have no idea.”  


Trixie didn’t have the willpower to respond so she groaned formlessly. Katya took pity on Trixie and guided her to lay on her back. Her makeup was smeared ever so slightly from pressing her face into the bed, and drool had left a smudge on her lipstick, but Katya had still never seen someone so beautiful. Clearly impatient and sick of her staring, Trixie pulled Katya down to meet her lips. She wrapped her legs around Katya’s waist and grinded against the fake dick that was slipping against her pussy. Her thong was completely soaked, but Katya ripped it off of her before she could even make the request for it to be removed.  


“Please, stop teasing.”  


“But teasing is sooo much fun,” Katya droned as she rubbed her bra-covered breasts against Trixie’s nude ones.  


As much as Katya wanted to draw out the begging woman’s pleasure, Trixie’s pleading proved too much, and Katya decided to put her out of her misery. She swiftly ripped off her own bra and guided the toy into Trixie, both women groaning sinfully loud.  


“Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Trixie cried, finally feeling the fullness she had craved all day. The dreamy feeling had Trixie straining against the mattress, her back arching against her own volition.  


Katya planted her hands on either side of Trixie’s head so she could thrust deeper and quicker. The moans that Trixie made were enough to push Katya closer to her own orgasm. She couldn’t help but press her forehead against Trixie’s chest, her tongue seeking the puffy nipples she had abandoned earlier. “So beautiful, _fuck_ , Trixie.”  


The soft admission seemed to make Trixie whine even louder, her legs wrapping tighter around Katya’s waist. Her hands alternated between clutching at the soft sheets and scratching against Katya’s muscular back. The feeling of Katya’s strong tongue swirling around her nipples and the harness rubbing at her clit was too much, and Trixie couldn’t hold off any longer. She mewed one last whine and threw her head against the pillow, her breasts pressing harder against Katya’s insistent mouth.  


Katya slowed her hips and moved to rest her weight on her forearms, opting to kiss Trixie deeply before pulling out and tossing the strap on to the floor. They tangled their legs together and Trixie couldn’t help but laugh. “Where have you been all my life?”  


The admission came from a place of pure truth, but Trixie hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. Katya didn’t seem to mind, simply smiling and running her hands through Trixie’s sweaty roots. “In Russia being abused and contorted into splits and backbends.”  


Trixie tried to laugh at the joke, but it came out as more of a grimace, something that was not lost on Katya. “I’m sorry, that was too much.”  


“No, no, don’t worry. I’ve heard horror stories of gymnastics programs, but then again I guess that’s most intensive athletic organizations.”  


Katya moved so she was laying on top of Trixie, rather than pressed into her side. “Was volleyball as strict as angry Romanian women yelling in broken Russian?”  


Trixie felt something warm in her chest hearing Katya’s accent wrap around the long vowel sounds in ‘volleyball.’ She stroked softly at the tangled mess of short, blonde hair across her chest. “Volleyball was always a retreat away from home. It felt like an all-expenses paid vacation compared to being back home. That’s why I always stayed late at practice. My coaches thought it was 'cause I was just that dedicated, which I was, but mostly it was to avoid going home.”  


She didn’t know why her past came spilling out, but once she started, it was too difficult to stop. “I tried to find a silver lining for so long, looking on the bright side and all that shit. I guess if I hadn’t hated being home I wouldn’t have put so much effort into volleyball.”  


Katya didn’t move from her spot on Trixie’s chest, but her gentles touches ceased at the implications of the other girl’s story. She inhaled deeply and moved into a sitting position, bringing Trixie with her. “My mother always told me that everything happens for a reason. She told me this when she sent me away for intensive gymnastics training. I hated that idea for so long, but maybe she was right. If she hadn’t sent me away, I would not have dedicated my life to the sport,” she paused, leaning in to kiss Trixie mid-sentence, “and I would have never met you.”  


Trixie blushed wildly. “Some would argue making it to the Olympics is a bit more important.”  


“Mmm, I am here, yes, but I would not be enjoying myself if I had not met you.”  


Her words were open and honest, and it made Trixie’s eyes water involuntarily. Now wasn’t the time for love confessions, but that didn’t stop Trixie from feeling the words on the tip of her tongue. She flipped them over so it was her who was straddling Katya, her hands digging into the gymnast’s tight ass. “You make a good point.”  


They kissed as passionately as their position would allow them. Trixie struggled to stifle the sappy confessions lodged in the back of her throat. Every time she opened her mouth, her tongue threatened to betray her rational brain, so she distracted her tongue with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to end the fic here, but I think there's much more to the story than I anticipated. What do you guys think?


	7. Fear and Loathing

Trixie kissed her way up Katya’s body, using her free hand to wipe away some of the cum that was drying on her cheeks. Katya pulled her the rest of the way up, eager to kiss her deeply.

“I have practice, uhh, soon,” Katya mumbled against Trixie’s lips, unable to pull herself out of the warm bed.

“So that was your plan all along? Wake me up at this god awful hour so I can eat you out and then you leave for practice? I see how it is.”

Katya bit her lip and tossed Trixie a cheeky smile before jumping out of bed and skipping gleefully over to the bathroom. “I’m so glad you understand! I’ll return the favor, I promise, малишка.”

She watched the Russian turn the corner and heard the shower turn on. “I’ll hold you to it,” Trixie yelled into the otherwise peaceful silence. Deciding that joining Katya in the shower would almost certainly make her late for practice, Trixie snuggled under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

Katya knew she was in a bit of a time crunch, but that didn’t stop her from tilting her head back in the shower and picturing Trixie’s mouth back between her thighs. The hot water left her skin red and blotchy, but it was perfect for soothing her tight muscles. Her brain was always so active that she could rarely find a minute of peace, but Trixie was like that blunt hit she took at fifteen because she wanted to impress a girl. Trixie was her own version of THC, and Katya wanted it everywhere. She wanted it in her lungs and her bloodstream and her hair.

But then there was the problem of her social situation. She knew that her teammates weren’t stupid. They all knew that Katya wasn’t like the other girls on the team. Rumors had been spread about her promiscuity with both men and women. It was an unsaid rule that no one brought it up, but that didn’t stop most of her team from giving her the cold shoulder when it came to social events. None of them wanted to be seen with the scandalous woman for fear that her less than stellar reputation would leak onto their own. Katya could feel her breath speeding up, so she did what she’d been doing since the first night in Rio: picturing Trixie’s hands in her hair as they kissed. It was a better remedy than the Xanax her friend had slipped her at Junior Nationals.

Katya stepped out of the shower after roughly toweling her hair and wrapping the complimentary bath robe loosely around her shoulders. She opened the bathroom door and felt all the air leave her lungs. Trixie was curled up in the sheets, one of her bare legs thrown over a stray pillow, her breasts barely covered by the duvet. Wanting to savor the moment a bit longer, Katya sat on the edge of the bed and ever so slightly smoothed her fingers from Trixie’s shoulder to the curve of her hip. She couldn’t help but bend down and press a kiss into the taller woman’s hair. It was so tender that she chastised herself for being so sentimental, but that didn’t stop her heart from hammering loudly in her ears.

“Еще раз, Екатерина!”

Katya snapped out of her daze and stepped back up to the balance beam. Her coach’s booming command wasn’t the first of the morning as her thoughts had mostly been stuck elsewhere. She lined herself up with the beam, gracefully beginning the routine that she could do blindfolded. Well, maybe not blindfolded, but definitely in her sleep. It wasn’t unusual for Katya to daydream as she performed. She knew the routines so well that she could almost float off and let her body take control. It was the only time she felt calm and balanced, but when she would finish a routine and get a look at the hundreds of eyes fixed on her, she often had to run and find a trash can.

“Very good, Katya. That is enough for today. Go to locker room. We must talk.”

This type of curt speech was usual for the stern Romanian woman, especially when she shouted in English, but something in her tone made Katya retrace her footsteps. She and Trixie had been careful. No one saw them together, but maybe someone did? Was she in trouble? She bit at her nails as she walked towards the office area. Sasha intercepted her before she could get too far.

“Все хорошо. Не волнуйся.”

It was sweet of her to reach out, but Katya was too nervous to smile with her teeth. Sasha rubbed her shoulder comfortingly then bounded over to the uneven bars. She wished that she could harness some of Sasha’s carefree attitude, but her anxiety kept her firmly rooted in the present. Katya made her way to the office and sat in the chair across from the coach’s desk. She didn’t bother changing yet, opting to get the meeting out of the way first.

Her coach opened the door suddenly, making Katya squirm. “Calm down, Katya. You shake like baby in cold weather all the time.”

The attempt at a joke did little to lighten Katya’s mood. “I will speak most in English language because you know my Russian is terrible.”

“Yes, was this meeting about my performance? I did not think-”

“No, Katya.”

“Did I forget the half turn on uneven bars? I thought I-”

“Katya.” Her deep voice echoed around the small office space. “Вы знаете, что вы сделали.”

And just like that, her blood ran cold. “What do you mean?”

“Olya told me she saw you running away with the American athlete yesterday.”

Katya swallowed, “Yes. She is a good friend. We eat dinner together sometimes.”

Her coach cast a disapproving look. “I do not want to know about your relationship to the American. I want to make sure it stays hidden. We do not want another scandal, Yekaterina.”

“Да, Мария Анатольевна.”

“Все понятно? You are here to win gold. Nothing more.”

Katya let out a shuddering breath. “Yes. I am sorry.”

Maria nodded sharply, letting Katya know she was free to leave. She practically bolted out of the room, bypassing her curious teammates who had only heard muffled sounds from the interaction. Katya refused to let them see her cry. Her mother had taught her better than to be seen as a coward.

_“Listen to me, Yekaterina,” her mother spoke sternly, kneeling down to reach her daughter’s height. “You cannot tell anyone about these… thoughts you are having. You are going to train and make your country proud, понимаете?_

_The small girl nodded her head resolutely. Katya was thirteen and had already been selected to train in Moscow, but not before her mother had found a small diary containing love letters to the girl who lived three floors above them. Katya hadn’t known what to do when her mother confronted her about the notes. She thought they were beautiful, but a night without supper and cold glances from across the dinner table told her otherwise. While Katya did not feel completely loved at home, the future was just as frightening. “I am scared, Mama.”_

_She couldn’t help the few tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. As an anxious child, leaving her parents to go eat, sleep, and breathe gymnastics in a foreign city made her stomach churn. “Нет, Екатерина. Вы сильная женщина. Do not show them your tears.”_

Katya got back to her room hoping to find it empty, but instead she encountered her disgruntled teammate. She considered ignoring the elephant in the room, hoping that both of them would forget about it and move on, but the fire in her belly forced the words out. “Olya, that was not necessary.”

The slim brunette looked Katya up and down, not budging from her stiff sitting position on the bed. Her eyes were unyielding daggers. “If you are going to act like a whore, you will be treated like a whore.”

“Whores take money. I fuck strangers for free.”

Olya’s face changed from disgusted to scandalized, and it was enough to get her to flee the room. Katya stood in the hallway completely numb. She slumped against the wall, feeling like all the happiness that she had felt since arriving in Rio was peeling off of her like the old wallpaper adorning the hotel room. She scrambled for her phone, relieved to see that she still had enough charge to make a phone call. Already knowing the number by heart, Katya punched in the keys and let her head slide to the floor. It only took three rings before that angelic voice answered the call.

“Katya, how are you! I missed you when you ran out this morning. Are you done with practice?” As soft and nurturing as Trixie’s voice was, it did nothing to quell Katya’s fears. “Hey, Katya. You there? What’s wrong?”

“Trixie,” she whimpered rather pitifully.

Immediately the other girl knew something was off. “Katya, are you okay? Where are you?”

“In my room.”

“Can I come to you?”

Katya looked around and remembered that Olya could be back any time soon. “I don’t want to be here.”

“You can come to mine. I’ll be there in five-”

“No, I can walk. I will go to your room.”

“Katya, you don’t know where my room is, idiot.”

Finally a small smile cracked on her face. “Oh, you’re right.”

Trixie was laughing softly, trying to keep the mood light while still making sure Katya would stay on the line. “I’m still in my practice gear but the courts are closer to your room. I’ll stop by your place on the way to mine and we can go together, okay?”

Katya hummed into the phone. She kept it pinned to her ear, but didn’t have the energy to respond. “Can you stay on the phone?”

“Of course, babe. Do you want me to talk about my day? Distract you?”

She murmured in the affirmative, and Trixie started talking. Katya was barely listening, but just hearing Trixie softened some of the fear and bile that had risen in her throat. She was easily lulled into a calmer breathing pattern with Trixie’s sweet but mundane daily activities. Katya loved the stronger parts of Trixie’s accent that were more pronounced when she was rushing or nervous.

“You there, Kat? I’m walking up the stairs now. It’ll be okay, okay? I promise.”

Katya nodded, forgetting that Trixie couldn’t see her response. “Okay.”

She pulled herself off the floor and made her way to the door, swinging it open just as Trixie went to knock. The American jumped back but quickly recovered, pulling Katya into her arms. She buried her face in Trixie’s hair, not caring that she was still sweaty from practice. They were silent save for Katya’s labored breathing. She was doing everything in her power to stop the tears that were already pooling, but Trixie’s warm hands caressing her back made it too difficult to resist letting go. “Katya, baby.”

The term of endearment only made Katya cry harder. It felt like everything was crashing down around her, and she hadn’t even competed yet. “I’m sorry, Trix.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. You’re allowed to cry, Katya. I’ve got you.”

Trixie held her until she seem stable enough to stand on her own. She helped her gather some clothes in a bag and guided her out the door, making sure to keep her hand wrapped tight around the small girl’s waist. She reached into her back pocket and dialed her roommate.

“Hey, Trix! Where’d you run off to?”

“Naomi, I need you to stay with Trinity or Sara tonight.”

“Ooh, someone’s going to have fun!”

“No, it’s a long story. Please, just do me this favor.”

Naomi noticed the dramatic shift in mood, understanding that Trixie wouldn’t be asking this of her if it wasn’t completely necessary. “Oh, yeah, of course. I just showered so I’ll grab my stuff and run. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Trixie swallowed back her nerves. She had never been the mothering type, and even something as simple as comforting a friend after a breakup made Trixie feel deeply uncomfortable and incompetent, but if Katya needed her she would find a way to mend her back together. “Thank, Smalls. That means a lot.”

The girls on the team were very in sync after so many months of intensive training together, and they knew when to intrude and when to give a girl her space. Trixie was grateful Naomi didn’t start asking questions. “As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I just need some space.”

“No worries. Love you, girl.”

“Love you too.”

She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket as she navigated the two of them along the cobblestone streets. It was quiet. Most athletes were in a training session or at lunch, so the streets were deserted. Trixie was glad that they wouldn’t have to worry about lingering glances or prodding questions from concerned passersby. Katya stayed tucked tightly against her side, her eyes wide and emotionless, which almost scared Trixie more than when she had been crying. Her eyes were normally so full of life, and seeing them so dead made Trixie’s heart break.

“We’re almost there, okay?”

Katya nodded as Trixie pulled them inside the tall high rise lined with flags from around the world. It didn’t take long until the athletes were outside Trixie’s door, and as soon as the door was pulled open, Katya felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Trixie pulled her over to the bed, collapsing against the soft sheets and letting Katya crawl into her arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She felt Katya’s breath hitch, and she instantly felt bad for disturbing her moment of peace. It didn’t take long before the warm embrace had her spilling the heated exchange to Trixie. “Olya saw us the other day after the ceremony. She told our coach.”

“Katya,” Trixie whispered, pulling the other girl closer. She didn’t know how to respond, feeling fear and anger bubbling up inside her. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, Trixie. Don’t be sorry. I’m just,” she paused as if she was unsure exactly how she felt, “I’m so tired.”

“We can take a nap if you want? Then grab dinner, or watch a movie, maybe? It’s up to you.” Trixie knew she was rambling, but lovers in the past had told her she was distant and cold in her approaches to comfort, and that was the last thing she wanted Katya to feel.

The gymnast craned her neck up to look at Trixie, a small smile on her lips. “You are…”

“Annoying? Overbearing? Loud?”

Katya laughed as she laid back down against her chest. “I was going to say beautiful and wonderful, but you are also very loud.”

“Bitch.”

Trixie could feel Katya’s smile grow against her skin, and her heart raced at the knowledge that the hurt was easing, if only momentarily. It was easy to let the peaceful silence grow between them. Trixie only hoped that Katya felt safe here. She knew what it was like to live in a world where being open with her sexuality wasn’t an option. Even now that she lived in LA and trained in Denver, both cities where she saw queer couples on a daily basis, she could barely shake the fear she felt when holding a girlfriend’s hand in public. The shame and guilt had been drilled into her brain for so long. She couldn’t imagine how Katya must feel, not even having a team that supported her.

Trixie thought that Katya had fallen asleep, but before long she let out the rest of the story, a story that Trixie had been curious to hear since they began texting. “I have only dated two people. The first was a girl, Clara. She was French, and part of the reason why I chose to learn the language. We were kids, and her father was a wealthy businessman who lived near the training camp outside of Moscow.”  


She paused, biting her lip in apprehension. Trixie wanted to do something to ease her worry. “You can take as much time as you need, or stop the story there. You don’t have to share anything you don’t want to.”

Katya nodded her head and brought her hand up to mess with the fabric on Trixie’s t-shirt. “She was my first real kiss, and we dated in secret for a while. We could have sleepovers and pretend that no one would even notice or care, but of course, what is that American phrase? Shit flew into the fan?”

Trixie snickered good-naturedly. “Shit hit the fan.”

“Ah, yes. Shit did hit the fan. We got sloppy, and a picture of us kissing got leaked to a newspaper. It was a fairly localized scandal, but it was enough for Clara’s dad to move them back to France and for me to be suspended from the team.”

“Are you fucking kidding? That’s terrible. I can’t believe-” Trixie trailed off, feeling a kettle of frustration and hurt boiling up inside her knowing what Katya had to deal with.

“It was a shithole of a situation. My coach told me I would only be allowed to stay if I told the newspapers it was all a lie, that the rumors were fake and the picture was edited, and that I had a boyfriend.”  


“Katya, I’m so sorry.” She grabbed the shorter girl’s hand, feeling powerless to protect her.

“Such is life, I suppose. I dated a boy for a year afterwards so everyone would stop staring at me when I went to practice. It was terrible, but I was able to focus on training without distractions. It didn’t last, for obvious reasons. I could only handle pretending for so long.”

Trixie ran her hands through Katya’s hair, doing anything she could to make the story easier to get through. “I understand that.”

“When the Olympic Trials arrived, I used that as my excuse to dump him. I decided it would be easier to be alone than to live a lie.”

The two laid in silence, neither one knowing how to proceed, but Katya didn’t mind the silence. She was surrounded in a comfort and warmth that she had never known, not even with Clara. All of her intimate moments with women had been fraught with fear and danger, and her relationships with men were shrouded in lies. Trixie was something entirely different.

“I wish there was something I could do,” Trixie whispered.

Katya looked up with confusion and adoration. “Trixie, you are doing something, idiot.” She cupped her hand around the taller woman’s soft cheek, laughing softly. Momentarily, Katya lost the ability to speak, not knowing how to express herself in any language other than her own. With Trixie’s bright brown eyes looking down at her so earnestly, she couldn’t stop the words that left her mouth. “Я думаю, что я тебя люблю.”

Trixie didn’t know what she was saying, but the look in Katya’s eyes gave it away. She had been in serious relationships, one-night-stands, and everything in between, but no one had ever looked at her the way Katya was in that moment. “Is it possible to fall in love in two weeks?”

Katya’s smile lacked the confidence that she always seemed to exude, but the love was so evident, it was almost palpable. “I think I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, y'all wanted some hurt/comfort?


	8. Just Let Go

While the rest of Katya’s world seemed to be falling down around her, she found it easy to live in Trixie’s blissful bubble. They developed a sort of routine: Katya would finish practice and go straight to Trixie’s room, showering and changing there as if they were roommates. Naomi got used to it and, after a few days, had practically moved into Sara’s room. She was happy to leave the star-crossed lovers to themselves and avoid gagging every time she walked into the room to find Katya and Trixie dry humping like horny teenagers.

The routine only served as a distraction until the actual reason they came to Rio arrived. It was the first day of competition, and Trixie could feel the nervous energy radiating off Katya. When Trixie had woken up Katya was already out of bed doing stretches on the floor. She was dripping in sweat and Trixie had to force her into the shower to cool down and take a deep breath.

“Katya, look at me.”

Her blue eyes were still fixed on the ground.

“Katya,” Trixie guided the smaller girl’s chin up so eye contact was unavoidable. “You’re so much stronger and more prepared than you give yourself credit for. You’re going to do amazing.”

Although the anxiety building in her stomach didn’t disappear completely, Trixie’s soothing hands rubbing down her back and along her thighs worked as a natural Ambien. Katya laid back against the tile, not even flinching at the cold against her skin. It felt so natural and so right, two feelings that Katya for so long believed were incompatible with her love for women. Trixie felt so right, and not a fiber of her being could deny that.

As Trixie worked her way down, like most mornings, she found herself on her knees, her hands gripping tightly to Katya’s backside. “You’re wound so tight, baby. Just relax.”

Her hands rubbed along the slick skin as water poured down on top of them. Trixie loved taking her time, especially when she could see Katya losing grip on the control she fought so hard to maintain. She started sucking on the soft skin of her inner thighs and nuzzled her face closer to where Katya was pulling her.

Katya swallowed in anticipation, but that warm tongue never came. She opened her heavy eyes slowly to see Trixie now at full height. Before she could say a word, Katya was whisked out of the shower and placed gently on the bed. There was a reverence in Trixie’s movements and touches that brought tears to Katya’s eyes. She knew that their moments together had to be hidden, but she didn’t mind existing in the shadows if it meant that they could stay intertwined in the cool sheets. In here there were no cameras or expectations or angry teammates or entire countries to disappoint, and Katya tried to revel in every second.

“I know I can’t be there to see you flip and tumble all over the place,” Trixie pressed their naked bodies together, smirking at Katya’s strangled groan, “but I know much effort you’ve put in, how hard you’ve worked.” She started kissing her way down to Katya’s stomach that was heaving with anticipation, taking her sweet time.

“Trixie.” The name was more of a pleasurable exhortation than anything else, and Trixie was elated. She could feel Katya’s muscles letting go, her whole body going soft with Trixie’s tender care.

“Say something hot in Russian. It’s so sexy.”

Katya didn’t think of her native language as sexy, but if it made Trixie happy she would never speak another word of English again. “Я хочу тебя внутри меня.”

Trixie groaned louder than she should have, but she couldn’t help it. “What does it mean?” She whispered as she wrapped her lips around Katya’s pink nipple.

“It, uhh, I…”

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Katya huffed in frustration. None of her previous lovers got her so worked up so quickly. She was always the one in control, but Trixie had a way of flipping power dynamics on their head, and Katya couldn’t help but love the change.

“I want you inside me.”

Trixie visibly swallowed, a small smile growing on her lips. “See?” She leaned up and whispered in Katya’s ear, her fingers reaching down and slipping easily against the pooling wetness. “That’s wasn’t so hard. All you had to do was ask.”

Katya had no words. All of her nervous energy was lost somewhere in the back of her mind. She felt like she was floating and Trixie was the only thing keeping her grounded. The muscles that had been straining so tightly all night had stopped flexing, save for her abs that heaved as Trixie’s tongue licked at the sweat on her neck. Her toes were curling against Trixie’s calves and her hands wrapped themselves in her hair. Katya could already feel little sparks traveling up her body all the way to the backs of her eyes, but before she reached the release she so desired, Trixie retracted her fingers, leaving Katya gasping for air.

“Why did you stop? I was so close, oh my god, Trix-”

Katya was silenced with a passionate kiss. It was firm and left no room for argument or discussion. “I want you to come, but not until you tell me that you’re going to do well today.”

“What?”

Trixie raised an eyebrow. “You heard me. You want to come? You have to look me in the eyes and tell me that you’re going to do amazing today.”

Katya was dumbstruck. “But, I don’t-”

“Yes, you do know. Deep down, you know how hard you’ve worked and how much you deserve this, you’ve just never been forced to admit it.”

“But-”

Trixie cut her off again with another deep kiss. She brushed her fingers against Katya’s hard nipples and toyed with them softly. “No buts. If you want an orgasm, you’re gonna say it.”

Katya wanted to say it. She wanted to believe that she deserved this, that she earned this position, but the self-doubt that had plagued her for so many years was making it feel impossible. For so long she felt like an imposter. She was forced to live a fake life with a fake boyfriend, but Trixie looked at her like she was the realest thing to exist. Their passion was so intense that it was tangible. Katya looked down at Trixie, her head inching towards the source of Katya’s frustration, and suddenly all the doubt drifted away. She couldn’t hear the voices that would normally drown out any confidence, she could only hear Trixie’s quiet “I love you’s.”

“I can do it.”

Trixie looked up, her mouth falling open for a brief second.

“I can do it and I’m going to do my best and I will survive and… I’m terrified and I love you so much please let me come I want to come so bad, please.”

Before Katya could put her head back on the pillow, Trixie’s tongue licked slowly against her labia. She was grinning into her task, rubbing her face in the mess she had made. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Just let go.”

Katya came so hard that her vision went blurry, and she had never been happier.

-

Trixie’s coach was giving a rousing speech after practice, but she didn’t hear a word. She was too wound up in thinking about Katya, hoping, verging on praying, that everything was going well. As much as she had wanted to be there for her, Trixie had her own team to worry about. They had one last day of preparation before the opening matches tomorrow, and Trixie, ever the perfectionist, was dead set on reviewing every play and every rotation before the big day.

“It’s been a long year, but this is what we’re here for, to kick some ass.” Coach Visage got the whole team jumping around her, everyone riled up and ready to go for tomorrow.

Sara looked around at her team, proud of how far they had come. “Alright, guys. Go back to the Village, get some rest and be ready bright and early tomorrow.”

They came together for their breakout cheer. “USA!” sounded out throughout the mostly empty arena that would soon be filled spectators from around the world. Before their hands could fall back to their sides, Trixie was taking off towards the locker rooms. Some of the team seemed confused, but Naomi laughed. “Her Russian girlfriend has team competition today. She’s all flustered because she couldn’t be there to watch.”

Knowing smiles formed on all of their faces. Even Visage smirked at Trixie’s quick retreat to the locker room. She was happy as long as her girls were happy.

Trixie sprinted past the showers until she got to her sports bag stuffed into one of the oversized lockers. She checked her phone but didn’t see any messages. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a very, very bad thing. It was five minutes to five so the competition was supposed to be over, but there was always a chance that they ran late. There wasn’t a strong enough internet connection to try and watch the livestream, so she texted Katya hoping for an update. Maybe she was too busy celebrating? The small woman didn’t seem much for parties in which she was the main event, but it was the Olympics after all. Maybe she made an exception.

Just as she bolted out the arena door, her phone started buzzing with a call from Katya. She swiped open the call so fast that she nearly dropped her phone. “Katya? Hey! How did it go? Tell me everything!”

All Trixie heard was heavy breathing.

“Katya? Babe, what happened?”

Another pause, then she was finally speaking. “I did good, Trixie. You were right.”

Trixie moved the phone away from her face and let out a relieved huff, nearly moved to tears by how happy she was that she wouldn’t have to spend the night consoling a devastated Katya. “I’m so happy for you. I told you you’d be amazing.”

“Don’t get so full of yourself, Miss Martel.”

“Me?” Trixie gasped, “Full of myself? Never.”

Katya wheezed down the receiver. “You are rotted,” she stopped herself mid-sentence to catch her breath, “but I love it.”

Trixie halted her stride in the middle of the sidewalk. “Awfully high praise for simply telling you the truth. You’re amazing, and I knew you’d do amazing.”

She wasn’t in front of her, but Trixie was sure Katya was blushing. “We got silver, but the medal doesn’t really matter to me. I just didn’t want to fall flat on my face, and I didn’t!”

“The Cold War may have been a draw, but us Yanks clearly still have a few tricks up our sleeves.”

“How do you know it was America who won gold? It could have been Tajikistan, or maybe Algeria?”

Trixie smiled and shook her head, her fingers already itching to take a long shower and hopefully work off some pre-game nerves under he covers before tomorrow. “Just a hunch, babe. Just a hunch. Are you still at the arena?”

Katya didn’t respond, and Trixie was worried the call had dropped. “Hello?”

She looked down at her hand and saw the call was still connected, but two strong arms wrapped around her middle before she could put the phone back up to her ear. She squealed at an embarrassingly high pitch, making the woman behind her stumble back in laughter.

Trixie turned around to see Katya clutching her stomach, bent over in hysterics. “You bitch! I just had a fucking heart attack! Here I am thinking of all the ways we can celebrate tonight, and you decided it would be best to scare the living shit out of me.”

She pouted playfully, but Katya knew it was all an act. “Ooh, care to regale me with one of those celebratory fantasies? Especially if it involves that lovely bathtub in your suite?”

Trixie couldn’t hold the façade for long and a smile broke out on her face not long after. She pulled Katya in and hugged her properly. “I’m so happy today went well. You deserve it.”

Katya mumbled something, but the sound was lost in Trixie’s cleavage. She didn’t seem to want to move any time soon. Trixie scoffed and pushed her away, a little voice in the back of her mind reminding her that they were still in public. “Take me back to the room and you can stay there as long as you’d like.”

Katya smiled even wider and began pulling them in the direction of Trixie’s building. “So tell me about your day?”

Trixie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You just won a fucking Olympic medal and you want to ask about my day? Get your priorities right, bitch.”

They kept walking, but Katya didn’t turn around. “Maybe you’re my priority.”

Rose colored blushed stayed on Trixie’s cheeks the entire walk back across the park and up the stairs into her room. They stumbled into the abode and it was only then that Katya noticed Trixie’s attire, or lack thereof. “Do you wear this to compete? Like, this was not especially chosen just for me?”

“What do you mean, of course this is what we wear to compete.” Trixie gestured to the tight black spandex and fitted red top that held her chest in place. She wore this every practice, and the outfit had become like a second skin.

Katya looked her up and down like she was about to swallow her whole. “I’ve definitely had dreams of you dressed in something like this,” she reached over and grabbed part of the shirt, pulling Trixie closer, “all sweaty from playing in a big game. You brought home a big, gold trophy and I fucked you with it.”

Trixie backed up, the plot twist in the sexy memory interrupted by such a random thought. Katya dissolved into laughter and threw herself on the bed with a little, “Woo!”

“You’re actually insane, you know that?”

She laid back and unzipped the jacket with _РОССИЯ_ embroidered across the front. Underneath was a simple black sports bra and those abs that Trixie loved so much. “I’ve been told this once or twice.”

Instead of joining her on the bed, Trixie rushed over to the en suite and turned on the bathtub, pouring in some salts and soaps that filled the room with the smell of roses. Walking back out, Katya was lying face down on her stomach, her thong covered ass propped up like a meal ready to be eaten. She had her phone in her hand and was smiling sweetly at a picture. “Sasha convinced me to take this. It’s actually pretty cute.”

Trixie sat down next to her and grabbed the phone as Katya moved to lay her head on Trixie’s thigh. She looked down at the picture and felt tears well up in her eyes. Standing side by side, Sasha and Katya held their silver medals up in the air, both smiling widely with sweat still visibly trailing down Katya’s temple. It was a moment of pure joy, and Trixie sent it to herself immediately. “I love it. You look so happy.”

Katya turned so she could kiss the place where her spandex had left red marks on Trixie’s thigh. “Winning makes me horny, I mean happy.”

“Why not both?”

She smiled like it was Christmas morning. “I like that even better. Now, I do believe I hear a bath running in the next room. That wouldn’t happen to be for us, would it?”

Trixie got up and unceremoniously stripped until she was naked. “I guess you could follow me and find out.”

She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, making sure to bend over all the way, before waltzing across the floor and into the bathroom. Seconds later she heard the predictable sound of Katya flailing out of bed and flopping onto the floor, her clothes following soon after. As she stepped into the full tub and let the warm water soothe her sore muscles, Trixie couldn’t help but fantasize about domesticity. She had always assumed she’d never be the type to settle down and want a simple life. Her whole childhood was domesticity gone wrong, but Katya made her want to do it right.

“Wow, Marat has nothing on you.”

Trixie shook herself out of the day dream. “What?”

“Nothing, моя любовь. Now, spread your legs.”

“Hmm, was this what your dream entailed?”

Katya slid under the water and leaned back. Trixie instinctively wrapped her arms around Katya’s middle, her fingers tracing circles over silky skin. “Oh, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! The end of the semester is always hectic and I had to go terrorize some friends in Chicago, but, to quote one of the greats, "The bitch is back."
> 
> Thanks to my favorite rotted cunt thixiemattel for annoying me until I finished this chapter.


	9. March to the Sea

Katya clung to Trixie like she would fall if she let go. They were laying on the bed with the covers strewn half-hazardly at their feet, and Trixie was rubbing her fingertips down the ripples in Katya’s back. The bath loosened Katya’s sore muscles and made her hair silky, and Trixie was happy to play with it. She let the damp strands fall onto her skin as she stroked Katya’s scalp. It was another moment of calm before the storm, and Trixie couldn’t help but wonder how long it would last.

“I can feel your heart racing. What are you thinking about?”

Trixie brushed the hair out of Katya’s face as she replied. “I’m just really proud of you.”

Katya huffed and tried to roll off of her, but Trixie held her tighter. “No, I’m serious. You went out there and killed it just like I said you would. I’m so proud to know you and to be with you. You make me really happy.”

Somewhere in the back of her head was a voice that told Katya this was too cheesy, but no conscious parts of her brain stopped her from blushing. She could already feel her eyes welling up with tears. “Tracy, which terrible, lesbian romantic comedy did you steal that line from?”

Trixie cackled in delight, loving that the playful Katya she had met before the competition was still very much intact. “It’s all true, you rude bitch.” She tangled her hands in Katya’s hair, pulling their lips close enough to kiss. “I love you.”

“We could make our own terrible, lesbian romantic comedy! Two lovers from faraway lands meet and instantly fall in love, Romeo and Juliet style. This is a lucrative money making opportunity, Tallulah!”  


“You’re an idiot.”

Katya smiled warmly and nuzzled her way back into the crook of Trixie’s neck. “I love you too.”

Trixie could feel Katya’s breathing slow until she was clearly fast asleep. She was light as a feather so the weight wasn’t a problem, but Trixie wasn’t sure if she would find the peace of mind to sleep tonight. Tomorrow marked either one of the best or one of the worst days of her life. She couldn’t even begin to fathom the despair she would feel if they lost in the first round. Sure, this was a worst case scenario, but it was a possibility nonetheless. She sighed and went back to brushing Katya’s hair out of her face, but she was so in her own head that she missed her companion’s eyes opening ever so slightly.

“Trix, what’s wrong?”

She jumped when Katya spoke, completely zoned out and unaware of the person laying on top of her. “Fuck, Katya. I thought you were asleep.”

“I might have been. Maybe I wasn’t. It's a mystery. What’s wrong?”

Trixie stayed silent, worried that if she spoke a single word, several more would come pouring out. It had been a long time since she felt this safe and comforted, even though most of the night had been her doing the comforting. That was how it always was: Trixie looking out for others before even considering she might need help as well.

“I’m fucking terrified,” she quivered.

Katya rolled off of her and pulled Trixie away from where she was laying. Katya positioned herself against the headrest and let Trixie curl into her chest. She was caressing her like a mother would swaddle and coo over a child who just had a nightmare. “Of the match tomorrow, or something else?”

She bit her lip to stop the frustrated tears, but they were already there. “Of everything.”

Trixie tried so hard to hold it in, but Katya was being so patient just like she had been with her the other night. Now the roles were reversed and Trixie couldn’t help but feel safe for the first time in so long. She let everything go. As soon as the first tear fell, the rest followed like lemmings off a cliff.

“I’ve worked so hard for so long to get here and if everything falls apart tomorrow so does my life.” Trixie tried to catch her breath, but the words kept coming. “I’d have to go back to Wisconsin with more proof that I’m a failure and he would taunt me and tell me that I should never have chased my dreams ‘n I’ll never be anything. I’m so scared, Katya.”

Katya stayed silent and let her cry. She let her sob brokenly into her arms with a ferocity that told Katya she hadn’t let go like this in a long time, if ever. It was heart wrenching and painful to watch someone so beautiful and so caring fall apart so completely, but Katya was still glad she could be there for her. “Baby, let it out.”

That only made Trixie cry harder, but eventually there were no tears left, and Katya could hold her even tighter. “Trix, regardless of what happens tomorrow you made it to the fucking Olympics. Do you know how many people work their whole lives to come close but never reach this height? We are some goddamn superstars, you dumb bitch.”

A small laugh made Katya’s heart soar. She had ever been close enough with someone that they confessed their fears to her, so she was trying her best to give Trixie the support she had always wanted growing up, and it seemed like Trixie lacked as well. 

"I'm sorry," Trixie sniffled.

Katya shushed her and brushed her hands along Trixie's wet cheeks. "You don't have to be the mom all the time. You can ask for help, I promise."

It was a sentiment so simple but so profound in Trixie's eyes. She had been her own caretaker her whole life. It was just what came naturally, but now she had someone willing to hold her and love her. It was a scary but welcome change. Trixie just needed to be reminded that it was okay. "I'm so scared of failure, Katya. I can't fuck this up. I can't."

“I don’t know who told you that you’re a failure, but you proved him wrong. You’re in the Olympics, babe. And I don’t want to spoil anything for you, but you guys are going to kick all the asses tomorrow.”

“All the asses?” Trixie whispered.

“Yes, all the asses.”

She shuffled so that she could sit directly in Katya’s lap, their chests pressed together. She shook her head in disbelief. “How did we get here?”

Katya rubbed small circled against Trixie’s lower back as she spoke. “Well, first I made you come in the bathtub, then-”

“No, dumbass,” Trixie couldn’t stop herself from laughing into Katya’s shoulder, “I mean out of all the paths in the world mine happened to cross yours in a country thousands of miles from our own by complete chance.”

“Do you believe in fate?”

“I don’t believe in anything except certain death and orgasms.”

“We could make a religion out of that.”

They both laughed out of exhaustion and ended up collapsing side-by-side on the bed. “Thank you, Katya.”

“We do crazy things for the people we love, Tracy.”

It was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

-

The USA Olympic Women’s Volleyball Team entered the arena to an uproar of applause. Everyone loved to watch them play because, quite frankly, they were the best of the best, but they had a lot to prove these games. Sara was the MVP of the Western National Championships, Naomi led her college to an NCAA Title, and Trixie really was the best libero in the country. That was why they chose her, or at least that’s what she kept telling herself. It was hard not to feel the doubt creeping up into her thoughts, but Katya’s comfort had completely changed her outlook on these games.

She had already gotten to the Olympics. She made it. Now she just needed the gold hardware to go with it.

“Alright, ladies. This may be the first round but if I see anyone getting cocky, your ass will get benched. You got that?”

“Yes, coach,” they replied in unison.

“Good, now go out there and warm up. Remember, positive visualization, calm mind, strong body, all that shit.”

They jogged out onto the court and began their stretch routine. Trixie looked over towards the spectator section behind the bench and smiled at some of the familiar faces, mostly family members of other girls on the team who had supported them at other games as well. As much as it warmed her heart it also reminded her that she had never had someone cheering for her in the crowd. Even when she was little and first started playing volleyball she had to walk to the gym by herself and walk home alone, too poor to get ice cream with her teammates and too embarrassed to explain that her dad couldn’t come because he was probably too drunk and didn’t care. Volleyball was expensive, but scholarships covered most of the costs when she was growing up. She found herself surrounded by rich girls with no personality for most of her life, which made making friends difficult. It wasn't until she started getting serious about the sport that she found other girls who were as serious and dedicated as her, and most of them weren't shaped by the money that raised them. 

Trixie took a deep breath and focused her mental energy on the game. She thought about the position of her hand when she served and the angle of her hips when she passed the ball. Then she thought about Katya, because how could she not? She had thought about inviting Katya to watch the game, but the Russian talked in depth about the rigorous team exercises that were taking place throughout the day. Trixie tried to hide her disappointment, after all Katya had medals of her own to win, but that didn’t stop her from wishing she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

A loud whistle alerted the players to the start of the game. They lined up for the national anthem, and soon the starting lineup was out in position and ready to play. Trixie crouched in her usual starting spot, back row in the center of the court. The Argentinian girls on the other side clearly knew the odds were stacked against them, but that didn’t stop them from shooting smirks and daggers over the net. The first girl lined up to serve and sent a hard hit down the line. Trinity dug the serve and Sara set it up for Naomi, who towered above the Argentinian defense. It was an easy spike. 1-0.

Trixie let out all the air in her lungs and laughed quietly. They got this. She was overreacting, but most importantly, of course Katya was right.

The game went on at a fairly quick pace, with the USA taking the first match 25-17, but the second match was proving rather difficult. It was back and forth the entire game with the Argentinian attacks coming at them stronger than they had anticipated. It was 24-22, and, of course, Trixie was up to serve. All she needed was an ace and they would win the first round of the Olympic Games. It was easier said than done.

She started the long march to the serving line, ball in hand. Waiting for the ref to signal a green light, she turned to look up at the stands and was greeted by a beaming smile that shocked her to the core. Katya was pressed up against the railing, covered in sweat, waving her hand in excitement. She must have come straight from practice, but that didn’t stop her from look as energetic as ever. Trixie was frozen in place and felt a bubble of happiness get stuck in her throat. It wasn’t until Coach Visage whistled at her to focus that she turned back to the game, but not before Katya yelled out a barely audible, “You got this.”

It was one of the most important games of her life, and she finally had her very own cheerleader in the stands. Normally before a serve this important she had to battle an onslaught of inner turmoil and fear, but all she could think of now was that Katya loved her. She bit her lip to mask the growing smile as she pounded the ball against the ground in ritual. One spin, two spins, and she tossed the ball in the air. She took her two steps up, jumped, and the ball went flying with a crack. It sailed through the stunned back row and hit just inside the serving line. The ref moved his arm down to signal a fair serve and the Americans went crazy. They ran up to Trixie and collapsed into a group hug which quickly turned into twelve girls jumping around and chanting her name. It was like a scene out of a movie, and Trixie made sure to turn over to the crowd and blow Katya a kiss.

“You bitch! That serve was a fucking fireball!” Naomi was practically wrapped around her like a boa constrictor.

“What can I say? I had great motivation.” Trixie was smiling like an idiot, and Naomi picked up on it immediately. She turned towards the crowd and saw Katya leaning against the railing like before, a blush just starting to bloom on her cheeks.

“Oh, you rotted cunt,” Naomi slapped her arm. “You’re gonna get fucked so good tonight and I hate you.”

Trixie pinched her cheeks playfully. “What happened to your hot, Brazilian basketball boys?”

“Oh, there was plenty of that the other night, trust and believe.”

“Get off my case, you bitch. I’m in love.”

Naomi pretended to hurl into a trashcan as Trixie chased her with her shoe that had come off in the mini celebration. “Let me celebrate this, asshole.”

She really did feel like Naomi was her sister, and they loved each other like only a sibling could, with insults and roughhousing. “Alright, go off with your woman. I’ll make excuses to the team as to why you will be absent from our boring, booze-less celebration.”

“You do that,” Trixie winked as she sauntered off in Katya’s direction.

For so long she had been self-conscious of being open with the team about her personal life. There were still plenty of things she kept to herself, but Katya she wanted to show off to the world, or at least the people who mattered most to her. She jogged over to the stands and silently pulled Katya around the barrier, assuring the anxious security guard that she was a fellow Olympian who was invited to join them.

“Where are you taking me? No celebration sex?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Can you go like five minutes without talking about sex?”

Katya took a slow moment to look Trixie up and down. “When you’re wearing tight, black, booty shorts? No, two minutes tops.”

“C’mon, Casanova. I want you to meet the people who have no doubt been gossiping about you for the last week.” She dragged Katya over to where her teammates were pretending to not pay attention to their conversation. “Guys, this is Katya. She’s with the Russian gymnastics team and she’s also my girlfriend, so stop asking me what I’m doing when I’m not at practice.”

The girls erupted into squeals and faux surprised smiles. Trixie didn’t want to subject Katya to the inevitable barrage of invasive questions about their sex life, but Katya seemed to have a plan of her own. “Yes, I’m what she’s doing when she’s not at practice.”

As if they weren’t already excited, her teammates screamed loud enough to turn the heads of half of the spectators still in the building. Trixie blushed bright red and pulled Katya quickly towards the exit, the woman by her side clearly enjoying herself as she waved to her eleven new admirers. Trixie took a hard left and pushed them into the bathroom reserved for event staff, but had a code that the athletes could use to open it as well. It was a single stall, and as soon as she locked the door behind her Trixie was shoving Katya against the wall, her hands hooking underneath her knees to lift her up. Katya’s legs wrapped around her waist without question. Katya may be strong, but Trixie had a bit of weight advantage and a hell of a lot of determination and built up adrenaline.

She found herself staring at the woman in her arms, completely struck by how grateful she was to be here in this moment. Katya took the scrutiny in stride, and couldn’t help but throw in a quick quip before Trixie kissed her. “So I’m your girlfriend, huh?”

She rolled her eyes again, something that was becoming a common occurrence with Katya, and pushed herself forward. “I can’t,” another kiss, “believe that you,” Katya groaned as Trixie pressed her free hand between her legs, “came to see me play.”

“And miss that winning serve? Never.”

Trixie pressed her face into Katya’s heaving chest, continuing to run her teeth gently along the skin as a swirl of emotions rose up in her stomach. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Katya tapped Trixie’s shoulder so she would set her down. She wrapped her arms around Trixie’s neck and pulled them closer together. “Of course I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

“You know, you’re the first person I care about who came to see me play.”

“I’m honored,” Katya whispered, the deep rumble echoing down her spine leaving goosebumps in its path. She was glad that Katya offered her love and not sympathy. She had her share of sympathetic looks from her teammates, but what she wanted from Katya was support.

“I want to see you perform. Oh my god, you guys wear those tight, little leotards, right?”

“Now who’s the one thinking about sex every five minutes?”

“Touché.”

They laughed and took a moment to catch their breaths. “As romantic as this bathroom rendezvous is, would you like to go back to your place? I think a winner’s massage is in order.”

Trixie’s aching muscles groaned at the thought of warm body oil and Katya’s rough hands all down her back. “What an excellent idea.”


	10. I Just Want to Make Love to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and fluff for ya nerves.

The door shut behind them and Katya didn’t waste any time. She pushed Trixie against the wall and yanked her hair back, exposing her neck. Trixie winced, but the sound she made was more of a desperate whine than a pained whimper. Katya latched onto her neck and sucked until splotches of pink appeared against her skin. Trixie felt her knees give out, but Katya was using her upper body to pin her to the wall. It left a delicious tingling sensation in her toes.

“Katya, Katya, bed." 

In response she bit down on Trixie’s shoulder. “That’s so cute, thinking you can tell me what to do.”

Her words were so biting and so crass, and Trixie felt warmth drip down her thighs. “But I asked nicely.”

Katya bit her lip to hide the massive smirk. Trixie was so good to her, for her. “I know, baby. You did so good today. I was so glad I got to see you play.”  


Trixie closed her eyes and keened at the praise. If her knees were weak before, now her strength was practically nonexistent. “Thank you for coming.”  


“Oh, you’ll definitely be coming tonight.”  


“You’re so stupid,” Trixie laughed.  


Katya loved that they could be caught up in a passionate moment and still joke like they had been together for years. It was just one of the things she loved about Trixie, but the list of other things was so long it made her head spin. “C’mon,” she hoisted Trixie up and carried her to the bed. “You worked so hard today. I want to take care of you.”  


Trixie was barely coherent, a combination of pure exhaustion and arousal making her head swim. Katya wanted to take care of her, to please her, make her feel good, and Trixie was practically vibrating with anticipation. “You want that massage I promised?”  


With closed eyes Trixie nodded lethargically, her body sinking into the mattress. Katya began running her hands along the tiny beads of sweat that had already begun to drip down her neck. “Do you have any lotion?”  


Trixie groaned and leaned over to grab a bottle of high grade massage oil hiding in her side drawer. She was thankful that she asked the athletic trainer for a small bottle, convincing him it was for her roommate’s injured back.  


“Here,” she handed it over to Katya’s eager hands.  


“Mmm,” she slowly peeled Trixie’s tight uniform off of her body, taking her time to kiss at the newly visible skin. She grabbed at the spandex and snapped the waistband against Trixie’s hip, making her moan a bit louder than Katya expected. “So predictable.”  


Trixie whined, but she didn’t disagree. She knew what she wanted, and she was sure Katya knew too. She pulled the rest of her clothes off, leaving Trixie laid out in just a thong, and Katya moved to straddle her hips. She moved so slowly, in a way that she knew would get Trixie shifting uncomfortably on the bed.  


“Katya, please.”  


“Shhh,” she clicked her tongue against her teeth. “So impatient.”  


Using one hand to trace over Trixie’s throbbing pulse point, Katya poured a small trail of the oil down the center of her cleavage all the way to her belly button. Using strong hands she pushed into the tense muscles of her taught stomach and pressed into the pectoral muscles hidden behind her large breasts. The massage itself was doing wonders for her aching limbs, but it was also getting her worked up beyond belief. She clenched her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, but Katya felt the movement and stopped rubbing circles around Trixie’s puffy nipples. “Don’t move. You’re not getting off until I’m done with the massage. Okay?”  


She didn’t have the energy to respond, only groaning in reply. Katya smiled at her reluctance, feeling warmth grow on her cheeks. She moved down the bed so that her fingers could begin to work at Trixie’s thighs, rubbing the oil everywhere until her whole body was glistening in the dimly lit room. Katya urged Trixie to roll over so that she could lay on her front. She paused, but couldn’t stop the small whimper s Trixie pressed her knees into the mattress, sticking her ass in the air. Steadying herself with a deep breath, Katya wound her arm up and smacked Trixie right across the middle of her right cheek. Trixie let out a breathy scream, but the way she was clenching her thighs together told Katya that this was exactly what she wanted.  


“God, you’re so needy,” she slapped her ass again, “whining against the bed for me to make your ass sore tomorrow.”  


Trixie nodded in agreement, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy. “Katya, please, _please_ fuck me.”  


____Katya grinned, happy that she had worked Trixie up into such a state. She wanted to give this woman the world, but she had time for that later. Instead of responding with words, Katya slowly drew two of her fingers up Trixie’s inner thigh, gathering up a trail of wetness that shined like the body oil. She pressed herself into Trixie, relishing in the groan of relief that echoed around the room.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Trixie mumbled incoherently into the mattress.  


__Katya leaned down to bite into Trixie’s ass, her tongue rolling languidly over the pale stretchmarks around the fuller parts of her hips. Her fingers pumped gently against Trixie, beckoning her closer. She couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight than Trixie writhing against the bed, her ass covered in body oil bouncing against her hand. Using her free hand, Katya pulled Trixie back up onto her knees and pushed her head deeper into the bed.  
_ _

__“Look at you, just waiting for me to fuck you harder. You’re so filthy underneath all that pretty pink clothing.”  
_ _

__All she could do was whine and nod, realizing that playing games with Katya would only lead to more teasing, and Trixie desperately wanted to come. Katya leaned over and pushed her fingers back inside, using a third finger to stretch her. The sounds Trixie made were music to Katya’s ears, and she grinned widely as she fucked her.  
_ _

__As much as she loved seeing Trixie like this, submissive and wanton, she craved closeness and intimacy more. “Fuck, Trixie. Turn over.”  
__

__Katya helped her roll over and was back inside her in seconds. She had to close her eyes at just how good it felt to be pressed up against Trixie. Katya started to trail her lips down Trixie’s chest, but a strong hand held her in place. “No, stay up here. Kiss me.”  
_ _

__It was a request Katya was all too eager to fulfill. Trixie brought her leg up to pull Katya even closer, their breasts sliding together in a salacious friction. Katya sucked at Trixie’s full lips as her thumb finally put pressure on her throbbing clit. Her whines increased in pitch as Katya’s hips rutted against her, pressing herself further and further into Trixie. Katya could feel the way Trixie’s breathing was becoming erratic and how her muscles were fluttering around her fingers. She buried her face in Trixie’s neck and couldn’t stop the fervent “I love you’s” that slipped out.  
_ _

__It was the sweet auditory cue that finally made Trixie cry out into Katya’s hair, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Katya loved the way Trixie’s short nails dug into her back, all higher thought processes wiped from her mind.  
_ _

__Katya collapsed on top of her but neither said a word. Trixie felt her eyes close as endorphins shot through her body. She had never smoked before, but she guessed that this was what it felt like to be high. Her brain was fuzzy and her limbs were tired and loose, so she let her fingers slide along Katya’s arm until she broke the silence.  
_ _

__“Wow.”  
_ _

__Katya laughed heartily against her, her hand coming up to stroke playfully against the underside of Trixie’s breast. “It must have been good if all you can say is wow.”  
_ _

__“Do you want a dissertation?”  
_ _

__“So sassy, Ms. Mattel. I can think of other things your big mouth could be doing right now to return the favor.”  
_ _

__Trixie was tempted to keep up the banter, but Katya’s dark eyes didn’t seem to be in the mood for games. She licked her lips and pushed Katya up until she was back to straddling Trixie’s hips. Placing her hands on the headboard, Trixie pushed herself down until Katya got the message, her mouth falling open in realization. She gripped onto Katya’s thighs and forced her closer, not that the Russian woman put up much resistance. Trixie worked her tongue slowly up and down the wet folds above her. She loved that Katya was this worked up from making her feel good, and she wanted to show her appreciation. “God, Trix. Your mouth feels so good.”  
_ _

__Trixie moaned at the praise, knowing that the vibrations would make Katya squirm.  
_ _

__“You like that, don’t you?” Katya gripped Trixie’s hair aggressively with one hand while her other fell against the headboard for balance. “You like being underneath me, being such a good girl for me. Fuck, Trixie.”  
_ _

__The dirty talk was affecting Trixie in ways she wasn’t expecting. Her previous sexual partners had never been very vocal in bed, but Katya knew exactly what to say to get Trixie gasping for air. She looked up Katya’s body, her eyes lingering on taught abs as they flexed against her face and hard nipples that Trixie desperately wanted to feel. Katya rode her face relentlessly, and she came suddenly, her body falling backwards as she caught herself against the bed with one hand. It was a stretch that would have made Trixie's less flexible body cry out, but Katya bent back like a rubber band. She was splayed out in front of Trixie like a five course meal, her thighs shaking with aftershocks.  
_ _

__With a final lingering kiss on her clit, Trixie pulled Katya back up to the bed, both of them laying on their sides to face each other. Katya couldn’t stop the quiet giggles that left her mouth.  
_ _

__“What, what?” Trixie questioned.  
_ _

__“I just-”she paused to place her hand on Trixie’s cheek, “How did I fly all the way to Brazil and within 24 hours meet a goddess who just happens to be filthy and disgusting just like me?”  
_ _

__“Filthy? Yes. Disgusting? That’s all you, mama.”  
_ _

__Katya barked out a honking laugh as her limbs flailed against the sheets. “You’re such a brat, oh my god.”  
_ _

__“But you like it.”  
_ _

__“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”  
_ _

__Trixie gasped and turned over in bed, pretending to be upset, but the movement only spurred Katya to wrap herself around Trixie’s still oily skin. “Excuse you, I’m trying to sulk over here.”  
_ _

__“You can’t be mad at the facts, Tracy. I’m just a woman who knows the truth.” She buried her nose in Trixie’s back but quickly recoiled. “Speaking of facts, we’re so gross and need to shower.”  
_ _

__“Ughh, you can’t make me get up. All the bones in my body are gone.”  
_ _

__Katya, ever the energizer bunny, sprung up and grabbed Trixie’s thighs, pulling them up so she could slot herself between them missionary style. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Trixie’s, not quite kissing her, but still giving her a taste. Trixie could feel the stretch in her muscles, but it was a ‘hurts so good’ feeling. Katya was relentless, trailing her lips down Trixie’s chin and around her neck. “So, I fucked you so good you’re now paralyzed?”  
_ _

__Trixie nodded, still not finding the energy to move.  
_ _

__“Maybe that was my plan all along, infiltrate the American volleyball team and fuck you until you can’t play. Cold War tensions never cease.”  
_ _

__“You’re so stupid,” she smiled affectionately. It was something she said often, but it was always laden with with admiration and love.  
_ _

__“This is true, but what is also true is that we need to shower. C’mon, up!”  
_ _

__She pulled Trixie reluctantly to her feet, but as soon as the warm water hit their shoulders both women groaned happily. It was the first shower they shared that lacked a sexual experience. It was domestic and calming, and Katya was especially happy to run her hands through Trixie’s long, blonde hair. Their time in the shower was mostly silent, save for Trixie’s occasional humming or Katya’s incessant laughter as Trixie batted her hands away to wash her own breasts.  
_ _

__They jumped out of the shower and Katya ran over to grab Trixie’s brush. “Can I?” She gestured towards Trixie’s tangled hair.  
_ _

__“Sure, it’s your funeral.”  
_ _

__Katya smiled gleefully and sat behind Trixie, her legs wrapping around her middle as she began brushing out the small knots. “My mom used to do this for me when I was little. She would help me brush out my hair every night. It was so thick I could never get it all perfect, so she would sit behind me and sing while she brushed.”  
_ _

__It was a memory Trixie had forgotten until she felt Katya’s soft hands on her shoulders. She didn’t know why she shared the memory. Something about Katya made her feel safe in a way she could never remember feeling.  
_ _

__“That’s so cute. I want to see pictures of baby Trixie.”  
_ _

__“Oh, no. Baby Trixie was super chubby and awkward.”  
_ _

__“Even cuter!”  
_ _

__Trixie rolled her eyes and let Katya continue brushing. She wanted to keep the atmosphere light, but thinking about her mother brought up a whirlwind of emotions. “I used to hate being gay. Like, I fully, completely hated it because it isolated me from my family.”  
_ _

__Katya stopped brushing and wrapped her hands around her waist. “I understand that.”  
_ _

__“But then there are moments like this where I realize that I didn’t miss out on that love, I just got it from other people. I felt like I missed out not having a family that cared, and, like, I guess I did, but moments like this remind me that I have so much love from other places. I thought it was so cheesy for people to say, ‘gay people get to choose their family!’ but it’s true.”  
_ _

__“That’s beautiful.”  
_ _

__Trixie turned around in Katya’s arms and came face to face with a very soft and vulnerable expression on her girlfriend’s face. “I’m so glad I got to choose you.”  
_ _

__Katya’s response came in the form of a kiss, and the action spoke louder than a billion words. Trixie rolled off of her and flicked off the lights. She slipped under the covers and pressed her body back towards Katya, willing her to wrap around her like she had before their shower. Predictably Katya was on her in seconds, her arm squeezing tightly. After a long day of competing and emotional turmoil both girls were unconscious in seconds. They drifted off to sleep like otters floating down a river._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not here for a long update, but I'm here for a cute update. More to come soon!


	11. A Hop, Skip, and a Vault

“Are you sure you want to come? I know you have things with your teammates and I don’t want to-”

Trixie brought her finger up to shush Katya, making her smile shyly. “Do I want to watch you run around in a tight leotard showing off how strong and flexible you are? That’s kind of a no brainer.”

She bopped her nose gently and turned around heading for the door. Katya ran up and hugged her from behind. “I’ll do better knowing you’re there.”

She really meant it. Katya was worried at first that she was imposing by asking Trixie to come watch her compete in individuals today, but Trixie’s enthusiastic squeal when she revealed the ticket told her everything she needed to know.

“Well, it’s only right to return the favor,” she ran her hand along the jacket that Katya wrapped around her after a quick shower, “and speaking of returning favors, you owe me an orgasm.”

Katya wheezed and pushed Trixie away. “Are we keeping track now?”

“Maybe…” Trixie trailed off, her hand gripping the tight material. “But I guess since you’re competing today I’ll let you off the hook.”

“Well, depending on how tonight goes-”

She cut Katya off before she could finish. “Don’t say that. I want confidence. You’re going to do amazing, and I don’t want to hear otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, mom.”

Trixie’s voice lowered as her hands trailed up to Katya’s shoulders, digging into the skin. “Mama, huh?”

“Don’t even go there, Tracy.”

She smirked as her arms wrapped around Katya’s neck. “What? Am I getting your little red panties all wet?”

Katya couldn’t help but laugh. When she used to compete at local gymnastics competitions, her mom would always insist that she had no distractions the day of the meet. Katya understood this was done for her own good, but as a hyperactive child with a budding anxiety disorder, the calm was more like a death sentence. With Trixie wrapping her long arms around her and kissing at the splotchy skin on her neck, Katya realized that sometimes a distraction was exactly what she needed to focus.

“Suddenly I am not so worried about the competition.”

Trixie guided them out the door. “Well, that’s good. You’re going to do great, I’m telling you.”

Katya didn’t fully believe her, but it was enough confidence to get out the door without passing out. “Sometimes I wonder how I made it this far when thinking about performing in front of the judges makes me want to go hide in a dumpster.”

She looked over at Trixie as they walked down the stairs, dropping their intertwined hands as other athletes rounded the corner. Katya’s thought was momentarily forgotten as both girls looked down, both realizing the same thing. It was unspoken between them, but the tension was practically palpable.

“I’m sorry,” Katya started, but Trixie wouldn’t let her finish. She looked around the corner to make sure no one else was coming. Trixie grabbed her face and pulled her in for a quick kiss, but it conveyed just as much passion and understanding as any other.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault that we have to be like this. You just focus on you,” Trixie smiled, using her thumb to wipe away a tiny bit of lipstick that had smudged onto Katya’s lip, “okay?”

Just like before, Katya realized she had nothing to worry about. “Okay.”

-  


Katya was in the dressing room, already set in her bright red and blue leotard and slicked back blonde hair. The other girls moved around her in a rush, running to grab their warm up gear or an extra bobby pin. The anxiety in the room was tangible, but her teammates seemed to be excited, while Katya simply wanted to get this over with. She only had individuals left, and of those apparatuses she only realistically had a chance to medal on three of the five. Balance beam was possible as long as she landed her dismount, and if she was lucky she would get bronze on vault, but floor was where she really shined. Years of training and months of practice went into her floor routine, and she could do the movements without thinking twice, but when she got into her head that was when things started to fall apart.

In a moment of panic, Katya bolted out of the room to grab a breath of fresh air before they were led into the arena. At the last minute she grabbed her phone, secretly hoping Trixie had sent her a message to distract her. As if driven by divine inspiration, Katya’s phone buzzed in her hand and when she looked down it was Trixie’s name appearing in bright letters. She quickly swiped open the message as she opened the back entrance to the arena.

_I love you. ___

Katya stared down at her phone, overwhelmed with emotion like she always was when Trixie was soft with her. She smiled like an idiot until someone coughed abruptly. Her head snapped up to meet the eyes of a tall woman with long hair down to her ass. Her lips were wrapped carefully around a cigarette, but Katya could still see the small smudge of bright red lipstick on the paper. “You look, uhh, how do you say, frazzled?”

The woman was clearly a local, but her appearance didn’t scream Olympic athlete. “I am frazzled.”

“Hi, frazzled, I’m Pabllo.”

Katya wheezed and shook the woman’s outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled in for the customary cheek kiss. “My name is Katya.”

“Well, Katya,” Pabllo took a long drag before exhaling in the Russian woman’s direction, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m about to compete in a few hours. I always get nervous.”

Pabllo reached into the back pocket of her short jean shorts and retrieved her pack of cigarettes. Shaking them once, she held them out towards Katya in a gesture that said, “Take one, it’ll help.”  
Part of her brain told her to decline, but remembering how lovely the smoke felt in her lungs the last time she smoked made her ignore any excuse to decline the offer. Katya grabbed one and also accepted the lighter tossed her way. She lit the cig and inhaled so quickly she sputtered out a small cough. “Sorry, it’s been a while. My coach could always smell the smoke on me and said I would be kicked off if I didn’t quit. She didn’t want the other girls to pick up the habit, but I’m pretty sure they do it anyway. They’re just better at hiding it.”

The Brazilian nodded her head knowingly. “I do not know sports, but my boyfriend works for the arena, so I’m only here for a bit of,” she paused, deciding which word best described her situation, “a bit of halftime entertainment.”

Katya was confused at first, but the look Pabllo gave her made the innuendo more clear. “God, I could go for some halftime entertainment right about now. I’m about to have a fucking heart attack.”  


Pabllo seemed to look right through her, and it made Katya take another long hit of tobacco. The two smoked in silence, and it was then Katya realized that she never responded to Trixie’s message. She whipped out her phone and started typing.

_Thank you, красотка. I love you too._

“Is that your halftime entertainment texting you right now?”

She looked up to see Pabllo with an expectant smile on her face. “Uhh, yes. We actually met a few weeks ago at the start of the games.”

“Oh, a sexy Olympic fling. Very hot.”

Trying to avoid revealing too much, Katya simply smiled around the cigarette. “Yeah.”

Flicking the butt onto the sidewalk, Pabllo walked closer and leaned against the brick wall facing Katya. “Tell me more about your mysterious lover.”

Katya could feel her blood run cold. “Oh, uhh, there’s not much to say, I guess.”

“Oh, querida, I am Brazilian. I know passion when I see it. Tell me, what does he look like?” She paused when Katya cringed. “Or she?”

Katya figured there was no point in hiding it. This girl seemed to have her all figured out. “She’s American, it happened so fast. I just,” Katya felt tears welling up in her eyes, “I feel like I met my soulmate but in a few more weeks we’ll be getting on different planes to fly opposite directions and never see each other again.”

She didn’t know why she was opening her heart up to this random woman on the street. Maybe the anonymity of the encounter made her feel safer.

Pabllo nodded her head in understanding. “Ahh, young love. I understand. I met my boyfriend when we lived in cities not close to each other. It was at a summer beach party. Our first time was so romantic, I knew he was the one.”

“What happened?”

“I gave him a blowjob at the beach showers.”

Katya coughed violently, not expecting such a response. “Oh, I mean, that’s great, but I meant did you end up seeing each other if you lived so far away.”

Pabllo didn’t seem phased by her discomfort. “I moved across the country to be with him. My Antonio could not quit his job here, but I was only a bartender, so I picked up and left.”

“Just like that?” Katya questioned.

She thought the question was a difficult one, decided whether or not to uproot your entire life to follow someone you just met hundreds of miles away, but Pabllo responded as if her decision was as simple as deciding what to have for breakfast.

“Yes,” she smiled, “just like that.”

Katya finished the cigarette and tossed it next to Pabllo’s. She wished her situation was just that simple. She wished she was just a lowly bartender who could pack up her life into a suitcase and just leave. But nothing for her was that cut and dry. There was always a stipulation, a fly in the ointment.

“My life is a bit… complicated.”

“How so?”

“My team knows I am gay and they hate me. My country hates me.” _I hate me_ was implied, but Pabllo disregarded her worries.

“And?”

Katya looked at her with confusion in her eyes. “And I can’t be with her like a normal relationship. We always have to hide. I can’t kiss her in front of the world and I can’t show her off to my family.”  


Pabllo took another cigarette out of her pocket. “If you keep saying it is not possible, that is what will manifest. You have more agency than you give yourself credit for.”

The words came out of nowhere and punched Katya straight in the gut. Pabllo clearly saw this effect as well, and she smirked as she lit the cig in her mouth. She exhaled and gave Katya a parting kiss on the cheek. “You can stay and be miserable, but do not keep telling yourself that it is circumstance preventing your happiness.”

“Are you a therapist?”

The woman laughed politely, her head tilted back slightly, and it was only then that Katya caught the sight of a small adam’s apple. Pabllo could see where her eyes landed and gave her a wink in response. “No, I’m just a woman who knows what it is like to be different, and knows how it feels to finally meet someone who gets it. Don’t let her fall through your fingertips, querida.”  
And just like that she disappeared back into the building.

Katya felt like she had been visited by the ghost of Christmas future. She had heard of women like that back home, but none of what she heard was very good. That was simply not an option in Russia, but, then again, neither was being gay.

Another buzz on her phone pulled her away from her thoughts. She saw that the clock was about to hit 9:30, so she made her way back inside before checking the message.  


_Look who I found!_

Attached was a picture of Trixie a couple whom Katya immediately recognized as Sasha’s parents: two university professors who had tried to bond with Katya’s mother over their shared profession, but ultimately gave up when they realized Svetlana Zamolodchikova had a mind stuck in the 1930’s, both in her social conservatism and Stalinist nostalgia. Trixie was smiling brightly into the camera, and Sasha’s mother beamed as well. Sasha’s father had a stern but serene smile that softened his entire face.

She went to respond, but as she walked into the dressing room her coach grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where the rest of the team was waiting. “Yekaterina, we are ready to go. Put your phone away.”

She nodded and did as she was told, ever the obedient athlete.

They lined up and marched out in sync without even trying, their movements so practiced and calculated that they could pass for soldiers. The arena was packed, and they could hear screams before even reaching the main competition floor. Katya hoped desperately she could see Trixie, but she had no idea where she was sitting.

Introductions were long, and Katya found it easy to day dream about long, blonde hair and thick curves. The first event was uneven bars, but Katya wasn’t even qualified so she barely batted an eye, opting for reliving her and Trixie’s last moments in bed instead. She was so focused on not breaking down in the middle of a packed arena that she barely found energy to congratulate Sasha for taking gold. When vault was announced the nerves returned in full force. She had a shot at a medal if either of the Japanese girls faltered, and if her own teammate took a fall. Either way she tried not to get her hopes up.

Two attempts at a medal and then she was done for the day.

Katya kept the mantra in her head, repeating it like a prayer. Seeing in long-term concepts just wasn’t possible when she was in the middle of panicking. It was all about how soon she could escape the source of her anxiety. The American was up first, a short girl built stronger than she appeared. She set off towards the spring and twisted gracefully in the air, landing with only a minor misstep in her footing. That was the girl to beat. Another girl, this one dressed similarly in red but three inches shorter, set up with a practiced breath and launched her body into the air. It was clear that her small stature was more of a hindrance, lacking the muscle strength it required to reach a manageable height.

Katya was stretching out her arms and pulling back on her quads when the buzzer alerted them of the next run. She looked up and saw her name in giant letters across the makeshift scoreboard on the judges’ table. She forgot to think about Trixie and she forgot to remind herself that everything would be alright. It was just a vault, something her body had done successfully a hundred times before. She could feel her muscles tense up despite her efforts to loosen them.

 _You’re about to fuck up on national television,_ she thought.

Her coach grabbed her shoulders and reminded her what she had been told a thousand times, but Katya couldn’t make out the words. She stumbled up to the starting line and looked ahead at the apparatus ahead of her. It seemed so daunting for something that should be so familiar to her. She got the green light from the judges, so now she just needed the green light in her head. She barely had time to catch her breath before her body took off, settling into the routine she knew by heart. Her arms made contact with the floor and she tensed her abs to keep her legs together. It happened so fast that she couldn’t process what was happening until her body hit the floor. She overcorrected on her turn and felt her legs slide out from underneath her.

The deafening silence from the crowd told her everything she needed to know. Katya pulled herself up and over to the side, trying to ignore the feeling of numb seeping into her limbs. She had one more attempt that could keep her in the running for a medal, and there were no do overs after this. Her coach shouted something meant to be encouraging, but Katya only heard disappointment. As she walked over to chalk her hands, she heard a voice scream out her name. It could barely be heard among the thousands of other spectators, but it was a voice Katya could recognize anywhere.

She spun around and tried to see a familiar face. Before she turned away, a blinding flash of bright pink and blonde was pushing her way down the stairs. Trixie was still smiling and looked so, _so_ proud of her. Katya forgot all about her previous run, so distracted by the love that overwhelmed her fear.

Maybe this wasn’t so hard after all.

Just like that she opened her eyes and her feet hit the ground. It was a perfect vault, she could feel it in her gut. This time her smile wasn’t forced, especially when she gazed back over at Trixie and blew her a kiss, just like she had done at the volleyball match. The gesture wasn’t lost on Trixie.

“Katya, that was beautiful, you little angel!” Her coach beamed with pride, but Katya couldn’t help but feel it was just as manufactured as the jackets they were wearing. She sat on the bench and waited in silence for her score. Sasha tried to be supportive and bubbly, but Katya was still floating around in her own head.

Trixie was somewhere out there waiting for her, and that mattered more than a piece of medal.

But she came here to compete so she watched diligently as the other contestants made their attempts. The girl from Romania had an incredible run that shocked the world, but what stunned everyone into silence was when the reigning champion slipped on her second attempt. As the girl’s legs hit the ground and the platform shook Katya realized that she was guaranteed a medal.

It was a weird feeling. She went into the game with an irreverence that would cause many athletes to lose their minds. Katya was just _so good_ , but the sport had become a chore the second her mom made it mandatory. She had to finish these games because she made a promise to her team and her country, but Katya realized that Pabllo was right, she couldn’t blame her circumstance on her surroundings.

Looking up into the stands, she could see Trixie taking a picture of the scoreboard that was now being projected onto the jumbo Tron, where Katya’s full name stood tall and proud in 3rd place. She loved that woman, and she was going to make a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (Chez) complained that I wasn't including translations, so here ya go, ya filthy animals.  
> Красотка - beautiful girl, beautiful (kinda like a pet name)
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is gonna get kinky cause Pride may be over but the smut never ends.
> 
> Also, this is obviously an alternate universe where Simone Biles was never born to sweep the floor with the rest of her competition.


	12. Let's Talk About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c/w: brief references to sexual assault at the very end of the chapter

The medal felt heavy around her neck. Katya looked down at the shiny bronze as the Romanian national anthem played. She felt guilty for not feeling more elated. Of course, she was happy to win, to represent her country, but what was the point of representing a country that hated you?

It was a strange predicament that left Katya caught up in her own head, unable to really enjoy the praise being thrown her way. Her country wanted her for her talent. Without gymnastics they would have cast her out years ago. It’s an unsettling thought, but she didn’t have time to dwell on what could have been.

As soon as her coach was done kissing her cheeks and Sasha had hugged her one last time she set off in search of Trixie. With the crowd slowly leaving Katya couldn’t spot where she had moved. She looked around until that same flash of pink caught her eye. Trixie was bounding towards her, the excitement in her eyes practically bursting at the seams. It was a sight so precious that Katya almost went in to kiss her right in the middle of the arena, but luckily Trixie wasn’t quite so distracted. As much as she wanted to, her rational mind still knew a public display of affection would be disastrous.

A quick hug would do for now.

“You were… I mean, I’m speechless! Katya, you were incredible!”

“Yeah, falling on my ass took a lot of skill.”

Trixie smacked her playfully on the arm. “Uhm, as I do recall that second landing was perfect.”

Katya could already feel the warmth building in her stomach. She hadn’t planned on getting so emotional, after all, she barely smiled when she won bronze, but hearing Trixie rave about her was a different feeling altogether.

“So,” Katya paused her sentence to start pulling Trixie away from the crowds, “do I get a prize?”

“Well, I had something planned, but I think you have to earn it.”

Her jaw dropped. She picked up the medal around her neck and waved it in Trixie’s face. “Is this not me earning it!?”

Trixie smirked. She bit her lip and used every ounce of willpower in her body to not pull Katya closer. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

She sauntered away, moving her hips in a way that only Katya would appreciate.

“Wow,” she muttered absent mindedly before chasing after her.

They fumbled their way across the arena and down the streets leading towards the village, opting to walk instead of crowding onto the bus with fifty other strangers. As they rounded corners their hands would brush and make both women giggle like school girls. There was something sacred about their intimacy seeing as being affectionate in public simply wasn’t an option. Every touch was special when their time together was so limited.

Katya loved making Trixie blush, loved seeing her breathing hitch and her cheeks all rosy at whatever filthy thing Katya said or did. As they got closer to the Village Katya’s hands got increasingly impatient. In a way that could hardly be disguised as platonic she would stick her fingers into the waistband of Trixie’s shorts, loving the way it made Trixie flush. They were playing a silent game, and Katya knew she was winning.

While she had once been so worried about being seen with Trixie in public, something about winning a medal all on her own made that fear float away. She knew that going home the rumors would inevitably spread, but that wasn’t her concern in the moment. Trixie was all she could focus on, with her flowing blonde hair that was tussled from where Katya had wrapped her hand in it to her rosy cheeks and round hips. She knew that this was the calm before the storm, but this was different than before. With her newfound confidence and declaration of love, a plan was brewing in the back of her mind. If everything went right she would disappoint everyone around her, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

“Hey, you okay?”

Katya looked up to see Trixie waving a hand in front of her face. They were alone in the elevator but Katya still coughed to cover up her embarrassment. “Oh, yes. Just got distracted.”

“That didn’t look like ‘I’m distracted thinking about Trixie’s ass.’ You sure you’re okay?”

Her efforts to diffuse the tension were sweet, but Katya wasn’t even sure of her own plan and definitely wasn’t ready for Trixie to weigh in. “I’m fine, I promise. I don’t want to be doing much talking when we get back to the room.”

Trixie understood immediately. For now they were going to live in the moment. The future could wait.

When they got to the room the tension immediately returned. There was a sort of Pavlovian response to locking themselves away from the outside world that made Katya start salivating. Her plan for the future was shaky, but her plan for Trixie was very clear. Katya pulled her over to the bed and allowed them both to collapse against the cool sheets. As exhausted as she was from competing all day, seeing Trixie squirming on the bed was like a shot of espresso.

Katya knew what she wanted from Trixie today, but first she wanted her soft and compliant. “You’re so sweet, laying there all hot and bothered, just waiting for me to touch you.”

Trixie whined, and Katya knew it would be the first of many. She straddled her and kissed her gently. Slowly, Katya took Trixie’s hands that were grasping at her jacket and pushed them above her head. She had more leverage and strength than Trixie, not that the woman below her was fighting very hard to win back control of her hands. Katya pulled back from the kiss, taking her time to really watch how Trixie’s eyes darkened and her chest heaved. She finally released her hands to pull at the tight tank top, quickly removing the other woman’s bra as well. Her breasts fell to the sides, which was normally something Trixie found deeply self-conscious about herself, but the way Katya was looking at her made all other thoughts vanish.

Katya leaned down and ran her tongue up the plane between her breasts, tasting the tangy sweat and loving the way Trixie’s eyes rolled back in her head.

“Kat,” she breathed.

She answered without looking up, only making a small sound to acknowledge that she had heard Trixie’s plea. It drove the woman underneath her insane.

“Kat, please. You’re killing me.”

“Trixie Mattel doesn’t get her way and she whines? I’m shocked.”

Like clockwork, Trixie couldn’t stop herself from the high-pitched squeak that left her lips. She knew better than to talk back to a comment like that, but she still wanted to beg, make Katya fight for control. “Maybe I wouldn’t whine if you actually fucked me.”

Katya cocked an eyebrow. Part of her wasn’t surprised that Trixie was being so pushy. After this morning she could tell that the other woman was feeling particularly frisky. She wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. “If you keep being a brat I’ll just leave you here and not let you come.”

Trixie’s eyes lost some of her mischief because she knew Katya wasn’t kidding. It was a game to her. She loved holding the power, and Trixie loved giving it to her. Deciding that an orgasm was worth keeping quiet, Trixie shut her mouth and looked up obediently. Katya smoothed her fingers against her cheek in praise. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She continued licking aimlessly over Trixie’s chest, loving the way her soft nipples felt on her tongue. Trixie had never felt so lost in a single sensation before, and the noises she made proved it. She had never been a very vocal person in bed until her and Katya started sleeping together. It really was like Katya pulled an entirely new person out of her.

“Katya, _please_ , I really want to come.”

Keeping quiet was just asking too much, but luckily Katya felt particularly soft after such a long day. Her touches got stronger and more purposeful as an answer to Trixie’s question. She closed her eyes and focused on the taste, the sound, the smell of that flowery deodorant that was just so femme it hurt, but fit Trixie so well. Katya wanted to draw it out forever, but she didn’t want Trixie to suffer any more than she already had.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, красотка?”

Trixie visibly shivered at her husky voice. “Anything I want?”

“If you ask nicely, моя любовь.” Katya knew she was playing dirty, using Russian to get Trixie all riled up, but she couldn’t help it when the woman beneath her shuddered with excitement. “I think you earned it.”

That was all it took to get Trixie to crumble.

“I wanna ride you.”

Katya grinned with all of her teeth. “I can do that.”

She kept staring at Trixie, loving the way she was stalling her, making her wait when all she wanted was to be filled up. “Well, can you go get it then? I’m about to lock myself in the bathroom and do it myself.”

“You would never,” she gasped dramatically.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

“Fair enough,” Katya slapped Trixie’s ass and pushed her onto the bed as she giddily searched for her strap-on. Trixie couldn’t even pretend to be offended, opting to giggle like a schoolgirl and roll around on the sheets. Being with Katya made her insides burn up. It was all she could do not to touch herself awaiting her partner’s return, so she flipped onto her stomach and rolled her hips into the bed instead. She closed her eyes and thought back to the last time she was in this position, her body pushed into the mattress with Katya railing her from behind. Lost in her own fantasy, Trixie imagined Katya back in her LA apartment. The scene in her head played out as if they had just gotten back from dinner. It was the picture of domesticity and sensuality. She was bent over the couch wearing nothing but her massive white pumps and stockings. Katya was dressed in a tight fitting suit, her pants around her ankles and that leather harness pulled taught over her hips. She could feel Katya’s hands burning around her waist where she hoisted her back onto the nude-colored dildo. It felt as real as she could remember.

Trixie threw her leg out farther and captured a pillow on the side of the bed. She grinded on top of it until the fabric rubbed right against her clit. It felt heavenly, and the scene in her mind only intensified. The Katya in her head pushed Trixie down until she could feel a stretch in her hamstrings. It was a deliciously painful pairing with the thick silicone that slid inside her. She was so caught up in the imaginary domestic domme scene she had created that she failed to notice Katya leaning against the wall, her hand stroking up the length of the dildo that she had coated generously in lube.

“You having fun?”

Trixie’s eyes snapped open and her hips halted. Her mouth bobbed like a fish, not knowing what to say now that she was caught.

“Why did you stop? I was enjoying the view.”

She grinned and crossed her arms over her now bare chest. Trixie couldn’t help but drop her stare as Katya’s cleavage pushed together. “I… I can keep going?”

Katya narrowed her eyes and licked her lips so slowly that Trixie lost her balance on the bed, her knees shaking where she kneeled. “Do it. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

With tired muscles Trixie collapsed back onto the pillow, not caring that the wet spot beneath her was likely seeping into the mattress. She turned her head so that she could keep looking at Katya as her hips moved faster. “We were back in LA. You were fucking me into the couch and I was wearing my favorite heels,” she whined.

The tendons in Katya’s arms popped as she forced herself to keep her composure. “How was I holding you? Could you see the bruises forming on your hips where I was grabbing you? Did it hurt when I grabbed your hair as I fucked you?”

Trixie moaned openly into the bed, not bothering to stifle the noise. Katya didn’t seem to mind. It was a situation that Trixie had never experienced before, a partner watching her as she got herself off like a dog in heat. She was burning up from embarrassment as much as she was from the heat pooling in her stomach. As close as she knew she was getting, Trixie didn’t want to come without Katya inside of her. She wasn’t above begging.

“Katya, please.”

Her eyes perked up when Trixie said her name, and the smirk she sent was enough to make her hips grind to a stop. “Oh, suddenly I’m better than the pillow?”

Trixie had heard this line before, usually used on her to get her back to bed, but this time she meant it in all its visceral truth. “No one has ever fucked me as good as you.”

It was like she said the magic words.

Katya threw herself onto the mattress and pulled the pillow away from them, tossing it onto the floor. “Even in your fantasies I’m the one fucking you. Predictable.”

Trixie didn’t bother replying. She whined and pouted until Katya pushed her onto her back, pulling one leg up on her shoulder. That stretch she had been imagining, paired with the silicone dick head pressed against her stomach, made her moan even louder, and Katya had to stuff her fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. She finally pressed into her and gave Trixie what she wanted. This sex wasn’t sensual, it was raw and aggressive and it made Trixie see stars, but Katya still sucked at her neck and lips and whispered little words that were too foreign to comprehend.

“Tell me what you’re saying,” Trixie whimpered, her voice strained from how her breathing was so labored.

"Something about your tits, I'm sure." 

"Wow, so romantic."

Katya huffed out a laugh against her chest where her lips had continued sucking. It was easy for her to be filthy in English, but in Russian she was much softer. That language had direct ties to her heart, and she couldn’t bring herself to taint that innocent bond she clung to.

“Ты разбудила во мне давно забытое.”

“That didn’t sound very dirty.”

Trixie saw right through her. “It wasn’t.”

She didn’t give her time to respond before picking her up off the bed by her thighs, the strap-on still nestled inside her. Katya stalked over to the wall and pressed her against the window. It was a ceiling to floor glass pane that oversaw the bustling Brazilian city, as well as several other Olympic housing complexes.

“I bet anyone in the other buildings could look over and see me fucking you.”

Trixie’s eyes rolled back and her head hit the glass, but the pain barely registered as Katya changed the position of her arms, hooking them underneath her thighs and leaning into her at an angle. It hit a spot that uncoiled something in Trixie’s heart and pelvis. Her moaning was completely incoherent as Katya moved her hips faster, making sure that she was pressing against Trixie’s clit. It didn’t take much longer before Trixie felt her entire body freeze. The cold glass was fogging up behind her, and she could only imagine the sight someone would see if they were to step out onto their balcony. The thought only made Trixie blush harder as she finally stopped pulsing around the dildo.

Katya set her down and kissed her soundly, still keeping an arm around her waist to help with jelly legs.

Trixie looked down and saw that the strap-on was practically dripping onto the carpet. It was absolutely obscene, and with any other partner she might have been mortified, but after she came Katya always looked at her like she was the sun.

They laid back down and Trixie unbuckled the harness, urging Katya to step out of it. She was exhausted, but more than anything she wanted to make Katya feel as good as she did. Her hands reached out to cup her perky breasts, but Katya grabbed them.

“What? You don’t want to?”

Katya smiled and kissed her large hands. “I just want to see you.”

“I’m right here,” Trixie deadpanned.

“Oh, she’s a comedian now?”

She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It started off shy but the passion grew quickly. Trixie moved to straddle Katya but she was pushed away. “Trix-”

“What? What did I do?”

Katya was taken aback but the other woman’s curt tone. “Trixie, you didn’t-”

“Then why don’t you want to have sex? Did I do something wrong?”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“What’s going on with me?” Trixie countered, her arms crossed over her bare chest defensively. “What’s going on with you? Since when do you not want me to fuck you.”

“I'm just tired, Trix. Sometimes I'm more comfortable just getting someone else off. Stop making me feel like an asshole.”

Trixie got quiet. She didn’t know why she reacted so negatively to Katya rejecting her advances. “Oh,” was all she said.

It was silent until Katya could think of how to respond. “Why did you freak out? I didn’t mean to imply that— that I don’t enjoy when you touch me, I just-”

“No, I’m sorry,” Trixie rolled over so she could face Katya. “I just, I think I was worried that it was bad for you. I wanted to make you feel good.”

Katya still looked unconvinced. “You do make me feel good, but I still don’t understand why you were so angry.”

“I wasn’t angry!” The shout even startled Trixie herself.

“Okay…” Katya paused and sat up against the headboard, not wanting to be under the same sheet as Trixie when she was so abrasive. It got quiet again as Trixie looked pointedly at the mattress. “Why aren’t you talking to me?”

“I don’t-” Trixie paused herself. _I don’t have to tell you anything_ was on the tip of her tongue, but as she looked over at Katya, pulled up with her arms around her knees, something snapped. The bubble of anger that she felt boiling in her chest wasn’t directed at Katya, it was directed at herself. She had never gotten to a point with a partner where these discussions came up. She had never been denied reciprocation by a partner, and, at first, it felt like a slap in the face. Trixie felt like she wasn’t good enough, even though Katya told her she was, and she felt like an inexperienced child, even though Katya told her that the sex was incredible.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I know,” Trixie whispered, her words barely audible, “but I wanted to.”

Katya took the resigned look on her face as approval and slid over to intertwine their hands. “Talk to me.”

She sighed, trying to push back against the tidal wave of emotions skimming the surface. “I don’t know where that came from. I got— I got really angry. I felt like you just rejected me. I’ve always,” Trixie paused, realizing that explaining her anger would entail a personal story as well. “I had a really bad relationship with sex for a long time, like, a long, long time.”

Katya stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt. She traced patterns on the back of Trixie’s hand that were calming as she spoke. How did their night go from high to low to quickly? Trixie started to beat herself up mentally, but Katya’s quiet hum reminded her where she was. She was safe with someone she trusted. She could trust Katya, even though instinct told her otherwise.

“I told you about not liking home.” Trixie got out reluctantly. “I had a step dad.”

Katya seemed to know right away where the story was going. She moved her arm up to wrap it around Trixie’s shoulder. It was meant to be a means of comfort, but Trixie couldn’t handle even the simple gesture of compassion. The dam broke and the tears welling up in her eyes spilled over onto her pink cheeks. It wasn’t the loud crying that she had experienced in her youth, when she was young and confused and angry and didn’t know what had happened to her. Now the tears fell silently, but they didn’t hurt any less.

“I’ve never talked about it before. I didn’t want to think about it. It was easier to not think about it.”

There were so many things Katya wanted to say, but she wasn’t sure which was appropriate. She wanted to tell Trixie that she was the strongest person she’d ever met, she wanted to say that she would drop out of the Olympics this very moment if it would stop the seemingly never ending pool of tears that dripped onto the sheets.

“You are important to me, Tracy. I hope you know that.”

Trixie did. She could feel it practically radiating off of her. It was almost tangible.

“I do.”

The conversation stopped there. It was late, and what was left unsaid could stay unformulated another night. A single harrowing admission was enough for one day, and neither of the tired athletes complained when they drifted off to sleep with words unspoken hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello uglies! Had to take some time off to visit Tracy, Jinkx, and Dela in Ptown, but I'm back. Their shows were all phenomenal. 14/10 would recommend. The story will definitely mention heavier topics like the ones at the end of this chapter, but they will not be central at all. I will make sure to tag anything I think could cause people distress. 
> 
> красотка - beautiful  
> моя любовь - my love  
> Ты разбудила во мне давно забытое. - You have awoken something long forgotten inside of me. (This sounds super dramatic, but in Russian it's much less stuffy, I promise.)


	13. Explosions of Epic Proportions

Trixie stumbled out of bed, bleary eyed and exhausted from the physically and emotionally draining events of yesterday, to throw on her warm up uniform. Katya barely moved from where she was pressed deep into the soft pillow. She made a small noise, but it was quickly replaced by quiet snores. Trixie was appreciative of the moment to herself. She was still shaken up from the night before, and she didn’t know how Katya would react next time they spoke. Logically, Trixie knew that Katya wasn’t the type of person to let such a confession change their relationship, but that didn’t stop the incessant worrying.

She walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the neatly folded stack of clothes, already having prepared for the day. Standing in the bathroom, Trixie slipped on the tight sports bra and spandex over her favorite pink thong. She stood back up and looked in the mirror. The sight before her was nothing new, but she felt out of touch with the person looking back at her. She traced her fingers down the curve of her hip onto the stretch marks littered across her stomach.

Last night stirred up emotions that she had pushed down for years, but she still felt numb. How could she be feeling everything and nothing at the same time?

A knock on the locked bathroom door made her jump back in surprise. “Trixie? Can I come in?”

She hesitated. Trixie wasn’t sure if she wanted to share thoughts with someone else that she hadn’t even shared with herself. “Uhm,” the discomfort in her voice was impossible to mask, “I just need a minute.”

Katya paused before replying. “If you need me I’ll be out here, okay?”

“Yeah.”

The silence was more awkward than she anticipated. Trixie heard Katya pad across the floor back to bed and suddenly she was left feeling even emptier than before. She was pushing her bullshit on Katya, and it wasn’t fair to either of them, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like a burden.

She turned back to face the mirror and was met with a vision of twelve year old Beatrice with limp brown hair and a bruise on her arm the size of a handprint. The walls felt like they were closing in, but Trixie couldn’t find the strength to move. She was stuck just like she had been as a kid.

She heard rustling on the other side of the wall and held her breath. “I know you said you didn’t want me to come in, but you’re not making any noise and you know I have anxiety,” she paused to take a hesitant breath, “so I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I can leave if you’d like, I won’t be offended, I promise.”

This time Trixie didn’t hesitate. She flung open the door and allowed herself to breathe. Katya was standing there naked, wrapping herself in the massive comforter for clothing. She looked so small but her eyes were wide and earnest.

“I’m sorry.”

Katya’s eyes shifted from loving to confused. “Sorry? What for?”

Trixie opened her mouth to speak before she realized that she didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know.”

She rubbed her hand up and down her arm anxiously, frustrated that she couldn’t express the fears and doubts lingering in her mind.

“You don’t have to be sorry for being upset, you know that right?”

“I don’t even know what I’m feeling. I’m just sorry that I’m forcing you to deal with it.”

“Hey,” Katya pulled her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, “you aren’t forcing me to do anything. This is a relationship like those fish that swim by the shark and eat its parasites.”

Trixie shook her head, completely in awe of the strange woman in front of her who could pull her out of even the most exhaustive moments of panic. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“The fish!” She waved her arms around as she spoke, making little swimming movements with her hands for emphasis. “The fish that swim next to sharks and they help each other. The fish eat the parasites and the sharks protect the fish! That’s us!”

The fear still latched tightly to Trixie’s heart eased at Katya’s rambling. She finally laughed and the tension in her shoulders dropped as she leaned back on the bed. “You mean a symbiotic relationship?”

“YES!” Katya yelled, making Trixie’s eyes go wide. “We are symbiotic. Ugh, what a great word. I can’t believe you remembered that word. That’s so sexy. I want to have sex with your brain.”

Trixie shook her head incredulously. “You know, you could just have sex with me instead, right?”

Katya smiled and trailed a finger down the tight, red shirt. “We don’t have time, unless you plan on skipping practice.”

A sigh escaped her lips at Katya’s blatant teasing. “You’re making that a tempting option.”

“Well, I can’t imagine your coach would be happy with me.”

“Michelle would kick my ass.”

“You call your coach by her first name?” Katya’s eyes were wide with something akin to fear, not exactly the reaction Trixie was expecting.

“I mean, not always, but she’s like all of our mom. She treats us like we’re her own kids.”

Katya walks over to the bed and folds her legs up in a position that Trixie recognizes from yoga. “Our coaches are not the mothering types, but they mean well.”

“I miss my mom,” Trixie whispers, realizing too late that she had spoken when her head had told her to stay quiet.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Katya rested her hand on Trixie’s thigh, rubbing her thumb in circles. It normally would have turned her on, but now her mind was racing with childhood memories, both good and very, very bad.

A tear dripped slowly down her face before she could stop it. She wiped it away quickly. “Sorry, this is stupid.”

Katya reached out and put a hand on each of Trixie’s cheeks. “Возлюбленная, it is not stupid. You can feel sad and angry and hurt. You can feel those things without apologizing.”

“You sound like my therapist.”

Neither girl knew how to respond, but the silence didn’t bother Trixie. She focused on her breathing, on Katya’s hand that had resumed its movement on her thigh, the sound of the air conditioning unit rumbling to life. Katya looked over at the clock and grabbed Trixie’s hand, pulling it up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. “C’mon, котенок, you have practice. We can talk more later.”

“Can we just not talk?”

“That won’t help, Trixie.”

She couldn’t stop the irrational anger that bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. “Oh, so now you’re an expert on my childhood issues, huh?”

“No, that’s not-”

“You don’t know what’s best for me, so don’t tell me what to do, okay?”

Katya shrunk back, unsure how to proceed. “I just want you to feel comfortable talking to me.”

“Did you ever think that maybe I just don’t want to talk about it?” Trixie crossed her arms defensively.

Trixie heard Katya sigh before walking over to her bag of clothes. She started throwing various items back in her suitcase and putting on gym clothes. “I’m sorry that last night ended the way that it did, but I’m not going to apologize for trying to talk to you. I care about you, Trixie, but I’m not going to sit here and let you yell at me because you’re frustrated.”

“Then _leave_ , Katya.”

Trixie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but she was too stubborn to take them back. She had to watch as Katya dropped her shoulders and let out a resigned sigh. With her bag in hand Katya walked to the door and paused before leaving.

“I love you, Trix. I’ll be here for you when you want to talk.”

And just like that she was gone.

As angry as she had been before, seeing Katya walk out the door frustrated her even more. The door closed and Trixie threw a pillow across the room, knocking over a lamp in the corner. “FINE, JUST GO!”  


Her voice echoed around the room for no one to hear but herself. She jumped up and grabbed her training gear, throwing on her earphones and turning up whatever album had last been playing. A soft melody and twangy guitar flooded her ears. Of course she had been listening to a playlist that made her think of Katya. Everything reminded her of Katya.

“FUCK,” she yelled and threw her phone in her bag. Marching out the door with a purpose, Trixie stormed out of the complex and towards the training center. She was going to be early, but that would hopefully give her time to cool off.

She threw open the arena door and showed the security guard her athlete credentials. Tossing her bag against the lockers she began her dressing ritual, socks first, then ankle braces, then shoes, double knotted. The gym floor was empty so Trixie wheeled over the rack full of volleyballs. Normally she would wait to stretch when the rest of the team arrives, but today was different. She pulled her arms back over her head, groaning as her sore muscles cried out in relief. Working down her body she bent over and touched her toes, gritting her teeth at the pain in her calves.

The stretch was enough to wake her up. She set up at the line, winding up and sailing the ball over the net. Serve after serve, she increased her speed until each ball landed perfectly inside the court. Her body was screaming and she was already sweating, but she kept going.

Music blared in her ears and distracted her from the crowd of teammates that had gathered at the arena entrance. Trixie didn’t realize she was crying until Michelle touched her shoulder lightly.  


“SHIT,” Trixie jumped back and dropped the ball she was holding.

Michelle used her mom voice that always came out when one of the girls was having a difficult day. “Honey.”

Trixie took out her earbuds and set her phone on the bleachers. “No, I’m fine. Let’s start practice.”

Taking one look at the girl in front of her wiping her eyes furiously, Michelle already knew what she had to do. “Sara, lead warmups and start some pepper drills. Trixie, follow me.”

The rest of the team jogged quickly to the other side of the court ready to begin stretching, but Trixie knew there was no point in trying to join. Michelle wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Come with me, we need to talk.”

Trixie walked ahead to the far end of the arena seats. She sat down and her nostrils flared in an attempt not to yell. “Trixie, tell me what’s happening.”

She didn’t know how to respond so she closed her eyes and counted back from ten.

“I told you that this thing with your Russian gymnast was okay as long as it didn’t affect your performance, but if she’s-”

“It’s _not_ Katya. She has nothing to do with this so leave her out.”

Michelle raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Trixie.”

“I’M NOT BULLSHITTING-”

“Raise your voice at me one more time and I’m benching you tomorrow. Stop acting like a fucking child and tell me what’s wrong.”

Trixie opened her mouth but nothing came out. The tears she had tried so hard to restrain came back with a vengeance with no sign of stopping. The anger she had built up quickly turned to fear and shame. “I’m sorry, Michelle.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she sat down next to Trixie and rubbed her back, “just tell me the truth.”

Having a mother figure comfort her was too much for Trixie to handle. She collapsed against Michelle and let out every word she had been repressing.

“I was so mean to Katya this morning but she was just trying to help. I miss my mom even though she doesn’t deserve it, because she was never a mom to me. I was so mean and so angry and she didn’t deserve it. I was so, so- I couldn’t control myself. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Trixie, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age, you know that? So many emotions and no clue how to deal with them.”

She didn’t know how to respond, so she stayed quiet in Michelle’s comforting embrace. “Have you ever tried therapy?”

“With what money?”

“I understand that, but there are ways for it to be affordable, sweetie. I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you need help. You need someone to help you work through these emotions. I took my anger out on the people I loved and it only made my life more difficult. You have a team who loves you. We’re your family now, Trixie. We love you and you don’t have to pretend to be strong when you aren’t. It will only hurt you in the long run.”

Trixie let out a halted breath. “I was so angry, Michelle. I was so angry and I didn’t know why and Katya was trying to help me. She was so patient but I just yelled at her. I couldn’t let her help me. I just wanted her to hate me so I could justify hating myself. I’m a horrible person.”

“Honey, you’re not a horrible person. You’ve been through a lot of shit, Trixie. So, what you’re going to do is go to the locker room, splash your face with some cold water, and then text Katya. Apologize, you stubborn woman. That’s the first step. Then we can get some practice in without you driving yourself insane, okay?”

“You should have just benched me. I’m acting like a fucking moron.”

Michelle smiled at her fondly, a look Trixie had seen her give her young daughters when they visited the training center. “You are a fucking moron, but you’re young and learning. Take a deep breath, love. Just breathe.”

_Just breathe_ , she repeated in her head. Falling on her own sword was not something Trixie did often, but for Katya she was going to try. She picked up her phone and dialed the number she now knew by heart.

Part of her thought that she blew it, that Katya would let her go to message, but just two rings later her favorite voice answered the phone.

“Trixie,” she said softly, like nothing had transpired that morning.

“Katya, hi.”

The silence on the phone made her uncomfortable, but this was a wrong she had to right. “Hi, uhm, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, and you don’t have to accept my apology. I was a bitch and I was horrible to you.”

“Oh.”

“And, please don’t say it’s okay, because it’s not. You should have just slapped me.”

“Trixie, I would never hurt you. Please don’t say that.”

“Right.” That was another subject Trixie would have to confront later, but for now her priority was making up to Katya. “I mean, I am so sorry. I really am. Michelle is going to help me find therapy when we get back home.”

Katya let out a long breath. “I’m glad, Trixie. I’m really glad. That will be good for you, I promise.”

More silence.

“Okay. Yeah.”

“Tracy, I’m not mad. A little in shock? Yes. I am accepting your apology because I know you and I are under a lot of stress at the moment.”

“That’s not an excuse,” she interrupted.

Katya chuckled softly, “I know, красотка. This is an accepted apology because I know you are working to fix the things that make you so angry, but don’t keep yelling at me. It’s not a fun feeling.”

“Of course, of course. I’m sorry. I’m really- I don’t-”

“Trixie, I know. I know. It’s okay. We’re okay. You’re working through it, and I love you.”

She could feel more tears pooling in her eyes. It was like Katya could tell what was happening before she made a sound, because she was shushing her before the first tear could fall. “Oh, милая. You’re too hard on yourself. We can talk more later. Go back to practice, okay? You’re fine. Everything is okay. Everything will be alright. Je te promets, mon amour.”

“The French is a little bit overkill, don’t you think?”

Katya shrieked down the phone, wheezing in typical fashion. It was a sound that would never fail to make Trixie’s heart leap in her chest. “I had to do something. It worked, didn’t it?”

“I think it did. I love you.”

“Just breathe, baby.”

“Ugh, Michelle told me the same thing.”

“You know what they say about great minds.”

“Yeah, yeah, will I see you tonight?”

Trixie rubbed at her sore neck muscles, already anticipating a long night of hot, makeup sex, even as anxiety took over her higher thought processes. “Of course. My place?”

“I have to shower and grab some other things from my room, but you can meet me there after dinner.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Katya replied with a smile in her voice.

Something still didn’t sit right in the pit of Trixie’s stomach, but she wasn’t sure what was wrong. “Are you sure you want to come over? I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to stay away fr-”

“Trixie Mattel, you are so stubborn. I love you. I’ll see you at 7.”

And just like that she hung up the phone. Trixie laughed and put her headphones back in her bag. She knew changes were coming, and this morning was the wake-up call she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, uglies. Sorry for taking a whole month. These past few weeks have been shit and I'm dealing with a tidal wave of family drama and a nice helping of depression. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently, but I don't want to make any promises. No smut just some plot for ya nerves, but the next chapter is going to be exciting, I promise.
> 
> Love ya.
> 
> Возлюбленная - beloved  
> Котенок – kitten  
> Милая – sweet/babe


End file.
